Cazadores de zombies
by godsgirl8494
Summary: Después de la invasión zombie que azoto a todo el mundo, Hinata Hyuga ha perdido las esperanzas de sobrevivir. Su madre ha sido infectada, fue separada de su hermana y no hay esperanzas de que alguien llegue a salvarla. Pero todo cambiara cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha y a sus cazadores de zombies... {Sasuhina} [ U.A ]
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

_Bueno, paso por aquí dejando este nuevo fic Sasuhina, todos sabemos que el anime termino en Naruhina y Sasusaku, pero a mi me sigue gustado bastante esta pareja. Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por no haber terminado la otra historia que había comenzado, pero entre la escuela y otras cosas, ya no pude continuarla, además de que se me borraron todas las ideas que tenía. Pero estoy de vacaciones y se me ocurrió hacer esta historia de drama, suspenso, horror, aventura y algo de romance; ya tengo tres capítulos hechos, así que lo más probable es que el comienzo de la historia este avanzando rápido. Les pido de la manera más atenta a todos los que no les gusta esta pareja y apoyan el Naruhina y Sasusaku, que no se molesten en leerlo NI en mandar Reviews, porque todos serán ignorados y borrados. Espero que les guste mi nueva idea de un Sasuhina y se aceptan sugerencias para mejorar, si. Con cariño 'godsgirl8494'. _

* * *

><p><strong>OJO: <strong>

Todos los personajes que aparecerán en la historia no son míos, pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**El comienzo de todo. **

Caos, desolación, dolor, tristeza, es todo lo que puedo recordar. Esa mañana había despertado sintiendome completamente feliz, camine hacia colegio, bromee con mis amigos, lleve a mi hermana al colegio, mi madre beso mi frente; como siempre solía hacerlo. Todo parecía normal, como debia ser, pero despues...despues todo era gritos, la gente intentaba desesperadamente huir, recuerdo que ese día había ido al super con mi mamá y hermana. De repente la gente gritaba corría, despues lo vi, la gente se atacaba la una a la otra, mordiense y arrancandose pedazos de piel. Había mucha sangre, por todos lados y lo unico en lo que podía pensar era en lo aterrada que me sentía.

Si, estaba viviendo lo que se conocería más tarde como "apocalipsis zombie".

Mi madre, hermana y yo, tratabamos desesperadamente de huir, a como diera lugar, pero la gente se empuja unas con las otras. Ese día no alcanzamos a llegar a casa, ni siquiera sabíamos de un lugar seguro; ahora estabamos encerradas junto con otras trienta personas más, en lo que parecía ser un almacen de ropa, todo estaba oscuro, la gente temblaba de miedo y afuera se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, los extraños ruidos que provenian de los zombies. Mi hermana estaba llorando y mi madre nos abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando cayo la noche, la demás gente que estaba con nosotras en aquel almacen de lo que alguna vez fue de ropa, comenzaba a traer lamparas, comenzaban a planear como saldriamos todos de ahí, sin que fueramos infectados por los muertos vivientes; sabíamos que allá afuera había cientos de ellos y que lo más probable es que las trienta personas que estabamos ahí, moriamos, todas, sin remedio. Entonces un muchacho de cabellos café muy oscuro y tez palida, interrumpio todo el panico que se comenzaba a armar.

-¡encontre algo!- toda la atención de la gente se dirigio a el, en sus manos había un pequeño radio, de los antiguos. Inmediatamente todos caminaron en bola hacia donde el estaba, un señor como de unos 45 años, arrebato de sus manos el pequeño radio y comenzo a revisarlo desesperadamente.

Con trabajos logró encenderlo, después de cinco minutos de estar buscando señal en alguna estación, logró hayar en una, se escuchaba algo distrocionada, pero eso bastaba porque se entendía perfectamente las palabras del locutor que hablaba con seriedad, "_El gobierno de los Estados Unidos manda el siguiente mensaje a todas las personas que no fueron infectadas por la desconocida y brutal enfermedad. Por favor, mantegan la calma, si estan atrapados en algun lugar, se les recomienda subir al techo y enviar señales de humo, en caso de no contar con vengalas o pistolas, estaran pasando en la mañana aviones por todo el territorio, recogeran a la gente y la llevaran a lugar seguro no infectado, después un conboy del ejercito pasara por ustedes y finalmente los dejara en un refugio que cuenta con agua, comida enlatada y cobijas, tienen mucha, mucha suerte." _

-¡subamos al techo ahora mismo!

-¿alguien tiene vengalas?

-¿que podemos quemar?

La gente comenzo a alterarse, todos querían salir de ahí, fuera como fuera, entonces se me ocurrio una idea, estabamos en un almacen de ropa y había ropa vieja y telas que seguramente ya nadie ocuparía, si nadie de ahí traía vengalas, entonces nuestra mejor opción era quemar esa ropa; intente hablar y exponer mi idea, pero todos gritan y discutian por quien tendría la razón, algunos alegaban que era peligroso salir, supongo que el mismo muchacho que había hayado el radio, vio mi desesperacion y pego un grito que hizo callar a todos.

-La señorita quiere decir- agrego con delicadeza, parecía alguien que venía de una familia con dinero y buenos modales, se podía notar en su habla y sus vestimientas, en sus modales e incluso en su mismo porte.

-Yo me preguntaba...¿por que no quemamos algunas de las telas? es decir, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, nadie trae vengalas, solo necesitamos un encendedor.

Todos se miraron entre todos, despues de todo no era tan mala idea, todos comenzaron a agarrar telas, varios de los hombres que estaban ahí, traian consigo encendedores, cuando dieron las seis con cuarente minutos de la mañana, comenzamos a subir hacia la azotea, mi madre intentaba calmar a mi hermana, tomando con fuerza su mano, diciendole en susurros que iriamos a un lugar mejor y eso era lo que yo quería creer. Nos esperamos ahí un buen rato, todos estaban ansios y desesperados, hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana y a lo lejos podiamos ver que los aviones venian, la gente comenzo a prender fuego a las telas, empezaron a gritar; entonces yo me asome un poco hacia abajo, los zombies estaban intentando romper la puerta del almacen, estaban todos ahí, como si fueran una manada, intentando hacer añicos la puerta, hasta que lo consiguieron. Comenze a gritar desesperadamente que ellos habían entrado y que pronto subirían al techo, todos se asustaron, mi madre tomo con fuerza mi mano.

-Hinata, escuchame bien, si no logro sobrevivir, por favor, cuida de Hanabi. Eres una chica fuerte y valiente, se que lo lograras.

-No digas eso, no me hables como si nunca más nos fueramos a ver. Saldremos de aqui juntas, iremos al refugio y todo estara bien.

En ese momento me di cuenta que los elicopteros comenzaban a llegar y la gente a subir en ellos, los zombies estaban en la puerta de la azotea, queriendo derribarla, tome con fuerza la mano de mi hermana menor, Hanabi y corrí con todas mis fuerzas directo a uno de los elicopteros, Hanabi fue la primera en subir y enseguida subi yo, pero cuando voltee a ver a mi madre, note que ella seguía atrapada entre la gente y los zombies, estaba aterrada, quería correr y salvarla, pero solo me quede ahí, congelada del miedo. El elicoptero comenzo a elevarse y yo podía escuchar a Hanabi gritandole a mi mamá, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi mamá ya estaba contagiada, desde lo alto podía ver como atacaba a otras personas, abraze con fuerza a Hanabi y llore, mi madre y mi hermana eran mi unica familia y ahora solo me quedaba Hanabi.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que los elicopteros habían ido por nosotros, diesiocho personas, diesiocho de treinta personas eran las que quedaban, incluyendo a mi hermana y a mi. Estabamos en una casa muy grande, de dos pisos, dormiamos en parejas, en este caso yo dormía con mi hermana, nos habían dicho que los conboys pasarían por nosotros esa tarde y solo nos quedaba esperar.


	2. Capitulo 2: Nightmares

**OJO:**

Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en la historia, no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGTHMARES. <strong>

_"__Mis pesadillas acaban al despertar... Pero mi realidad no termina al dormir."_

.

.

.

Estaba muy asustada, todo había sucedido muy rápido, empezando por esa extraña enfermedad que se esparcía rápidamente por todos lados. Nadie sabia los posibles orígenes o quien era el paciente cero y realmente no era algo que me importara. Había perdido a mi mamá, mi hermana, la vida sencilla pero cómoda que hasta entonces había llevado siempre; quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría; y mi madre besaría mi frente todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, platicaría con mis amigas, pasaría por Hanabi a la escuela, dormiría hasta tarde leyendo esas historias románticas, en donde el chico rudo se enamoraba de la típica chica tímida. Tantas veces había soñado con que eso me pasaba a mi, me encontraría a un chico rudo que se enamoraría de mi, mis amigas y madre estarían en contra de nuestra relación, pero no me importaría porque yo estaría segura de su amor por mi. Pero ahora todos esos pequeños sueños desaparecían lentamente, porque yo estaba ahí, en medio de una invasión zombie y sabía dios si yo no terminaría siendo uno de ellos, o aún peor, si no terminaría suicidándome por el miedo y la desesperación. Todos mis pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando el autobús que había pasado por los sobrevivientes, se detuvo abruptamente; habíamos llegado finalmente al refugio en donde estaríamos a salvo, o eso pensaba yo, Hanabi venía dormida, así que cuando el autobús se detuvo, dio un pequeño respingo. El señor que venía conduciendo dio un tremendo grito, diciendo que nos diéramos prisa al bajar.

Cuando Hanabi y yo bajamos, nos percatamos de que no era un refugio como tal, los únicos que estábamos ahí, éramos los pocos sobrevivientes, Hanabi y yo. El lugar era hermoso, siendo honesta, parecía una mansión muy lujosa, de esas que salen en las películas, claro que hasta después caí en cuenta de que ese no era el refugio y que yo viviría mis peores pesadillas y temores ahí. En la entrada estaba una mujer morena, no muy alta de ojos café oscuro, que parecía pertenecer al ejercito, su uniforme la delataba. Tenía una pequeña lámpara entre sus dedos. Nos ordenaron que hiciéramos una fila en la entrada, conforme la fila iba avanzando, la mujer detenía a las personas y bruscamente los tomaba del rostro, y enfocaba la pequeña lamparita que emitía una luz roja, en los ojos de las demás personas, mientras gritaba "¡limpio!" y así, con el resto de nosotros. Apenas nos reunimos todos en la sala de la casa, los soldados que venían con nosotros en el autobús, nos dijeron que el autobús se había descompuesto, que con suerte y habíamos llegado a la casa de campo de uno de los gobernadores del país. Y que por tres días estaríamos ahí. La persona que parecía estar al mando ahí, nos pidió que escogiéramos una pareja con la que compartiríamos habitación. Desde luego yo escogí a Hanabi y terminamos juntas, había ropa y la sugerencia que nos dieron, fue que tomáramos lo más que pudiéramos llevar, cobijas, ropa e incluso, si había oportunidad, comida también, yo me negaba a hacerlo, no solo por la vergüenza, sino que también pensando en lo que diría mi mamá si estuviera ahí conmigo, con nosotras.

Así pasaron los tres días, comíamos lo que había, la despensa estaba completamente llena, habríamos sobrevivido ahí fácilmente por lo menos un mes. Tal como habían dicho los soldados que estuvieron con nosotros todo ese tiempo, los helicópteros llegaron, pero había un problema, porque solo eran dos helicópteros y no había suficiente espacio, no cabríamos todos, faltaba un lugar y ese lugar era el mío.

.

.

.

Estaba temblando, en aquel volado estaba asegurado mi pase para salir de ese lugar. Resulta que faltaba un lugar y otra chica y yo habíamos sido las ultimas en subir a la azotea en donde se encontraban los helicópteros, así que se decidió que aquella que perdiera en el volado, se quedaría a esperar ahí a que regresaran por ella y otros posibles sobrevivientes que pudieran llegar a pedir refugio a ese lugar. La mujer que había hecho la revisión aquel día que llegamos, era la misma que arrojaba la moneda al aire y la atrapaba entre las palmas de sus manos, finalmente después de tanto suspenso, miro la moneda y después me miro a mi con una cara de lastima, yo ya lo había comprendido, me quedaría ahí a esperar a que vinieran por mi, ese era mi nivel de suerte.

-Lo siento, me temo que tú te quedarás.- Me miro comprensiva, la otra chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia los helicópteros. Yo trague fuerte, estoy segura de que estaba tan pálida como esos zombies.

-E-esta bien.- Asentí mirando en dirección a los helicópteros, a lo lejos Hanabi me miraba con preocupación. -Por favor, cuiden bien de mi h-hermana, yo p-prometí que...- La mujer poso su mano en mi hombro mientras yo secaba mis gruesas lagrimas con las mangas de mi sudadera.

-No te preocupes, ella estará a salvo. Regresare por ti, lo prometo, no te angusties demasiado, eres una chica tan valiente.- Me dedico una sonrisa sincera y después camino hacía los helicópteros, Hanabi trataba de bajarse, pero no la dejaron, y yo no lo hubiera permitido, mi madre me había pedido que cuidara de ella y esta era una forma de protegerla, era lo que había hecho mi mamá por nosotras.

Gritaba mi nombre desde arriba, yo estaba temblando, pero por una sola vez en mi vida, me mostraría fuerte, levanta mi mano izquierda y la sacudí, mientras sonreía en dirección a Hanabi, esta era una de esas sonrisas que intentan decir "Hey, todo estará bien" Y eso era lo que quería que Hanabi comprendiera. Pronto estaríamos jutas, yo tenia la firme esperanza de que volverían por mi, me lo habían prometido, una promesa no se rompe ni se hace si no se esta seguro de que se podrá cumplir, eso me habían enseñado y yo confiaba en que regresarían por mí, así tenía que ser.

.

.

.

Tres semanas y media, tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que vi a Hanabi, nadie venía y quizás no vendrían a buscarme. _"¿Y si nunca vienen por mi? ¿Y si solo me engañaron? ...¡No! ¡No pienses esas cosas Hinata, te hicieron una promesa ¿no? Las promesas no se rompen, nunca" _Esos eran los pensamientos que invadían mi mente durante las tres semanas que había estado en ese lugar. Las primeras dos semanas esperé y volví esperar, pero ningún helicóptero, ningún autobús venía por mi. Pero luego pensaba "_Una sobreviviente, que más da, la mayoría de la población esta contagiada ya, que importa una más_". A la tercera semana intente huir, salvarme por mi propia cuenta, porque después de todo, algunas promesas si se rompen. Pero para mi tan mala y pésima suerte, había un grupo de zombies merodeando toda la calle, supongo que mi olor los atrajo; De verdad quería escapar, pero era más que evidente que no podría con todos ellos, además de que yo era demasiado cobarde como para haberlos enfrentado sola.

Aún tenía comida, mucha comida que aún servía, pero algún día esa comida se acabaría y yo moriría de hambre, o terminaría arrojándome de la azotea. Todo lo que pedía era que Hanabi estuviera a salvo, rogaba porque estuviera bien. Todos mis temores se habían despertado, se había vuelto realidad en tan solo tres semanas, pero tuve que dejar a un lado ese miedo varias veces. Los zombies habían intentado entrar varias veces por el jardín trasero; La primera vez, no estaba armada y yo juraba que me convertiría en una de ellos. Estos zombies no eran como los de las películas que tanto odiaba, eran mucho peores, más aterradores. Se golpeaban violentamente contra las puertas, los vitrales, todo. Fue así como entro el primer zombie a la cocina de la casa, gracias al cielo solo era uno.

Cuando el zombie se había acercado lo suficiente a mi, como para morderme, no sé de donde tome tanto coraje y fuerza física para aventarlo, lo que obviamente lo volvió más violento. Corrí directo a la sala, con el zombie detrás mío, y tome uno de los trofeos que estaban ahí y cuando el muerto viviente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpee en la cabeza y lo volví a golpear con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que dejo de moverse, o arrastre hasta el jardín como pude y lo deje ahí, no quería arriesgarme a ir más lejos; Cubrí el orificio de la puerta con todos los muebles que podía arrastrar, asegurándome de que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar o salir por ahí, lo mismo hice con las demás puertas y vitrales, la casa se veía medio vacía, con todos esos muebles atrancando todas las puertas. Algo que había aprendido de ellos, los zombies, era que un golpe en la cabeza los mataba, en teoría, rápidamente. La segunda vez, habían entrado dos zombies por el sótano, pero parecía que la suerte volvía a mi, porque horas antes encontré una escopeta con balas, mi putería no era tan buena, pero logre darles a ambos zombies en la cabeza, después de varios intentos en las rodillas, en el pecho o cualquier otro lugar.

Aquella vez arroje los cuerpos hacía aquel sótano oscuro y frío y volví a atrancar la puerta que daba a uno de los pasillos, con todo lo que pude. De vez en cuando me asomaba por las ventanas, solo para darme cuenta de que ellos seguían ahí, caminando sin rumbo, creo que esperaban a que yo saliera o su oportunidad de entrar. Yo sabía que no podría estar a salvo por siempre y que la comida tampoco duraría ahí mucho tiempo. Eso me asustaba, por las noches casi no podía dormir, de solo pensar que los muertos vivientes podrían meterse, y no quería dormir, todo lo que soñaba eran pesadillas relacionadas con mi mamá y Hanabi. Tenía que idear un plan rápido, para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Era la sexta semana que estaba ahí, nada había pasado, nada había intentado entrar. Pero los zombies seguían ahí, y lo que era peor, comenzaba a pensar que había más que el día anterior. Era miércoles por la noche y yo intentaba dormir, cuando de repente escuche ruidos extraños que provenían de afuera del habitación. Di un respingo y me senté rápidamente en la cama, sabía que algo como esto pasaría, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, al menos no emocionalmente. Había decidido que mi arma sería un candelabro de fierro, muy pesado, que encontré en otra de las habitaciones, me levante de la cama, intentado no hacer mucho ruido, pues había descubierto que el ruido los atraía muchísimo; Tome el candelabro entre mis manos y camine muy despacio, lista para enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera afuera de la habitación. Los pasos seguían acercándose cada vez más y más hasta donde yo estaba, pero algo fue extraño, porque aquellos pasos no parecían torpes, más bien agiles y rápidos. Oí como cada puerta era abierta, trague fuerte y pose la mano sobre la perilla de mi habitación y la gire lentamente; no sabía de donde estaba sacando todo ese valor para querer ser yo la que abriera la puerta y viera lo que ocurría allá afuera.

Tome con fuerza el candelabro que sostenía con nerviosismo y abrí la puerta abruptamente, tenía miedo, pero no dejaría que el miedo me venciera, ni mucho menos terminaría como una de ellos, no. Al abrir la puerta, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente golpear a lo que sea que estuviera ahí parado enfrente de mi. Pero el golpe no sonó, ni sentí la sangre salpicando mi rostro, algo o alguien había detenido mi golpe, abrí los ojos, estaba muy oscuro ahí, casi no se podía ver nada, pero no quería prender la luz, no quería verlos, si es que era un zombie. Logre distinguir una mano que sostenía con fuerza el candelabro, había una sombra, de alguien que parecía ser más alto que yo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos...

* * *

><p><strong>"nn: genial zombie y sasuhina veamos que pasa continuala pronto saludos" <strong>

_Hola ¿Cómo estas? yo espero que muy bien, quiero agradecerte el review tan bonito que me mandaste, la verdad a mi en lo personal no me gustan los zombies, esta historia nació de una pesadilla que tuve. Creo que yo me reflejo mucho en Hinata, ya que en ella intento reflejar un poco de lo que yo haría y lo que me gustaría que pasara si algo así sucediera (que lo dudo muchísimo.) Y bueno, acá vengo dejándote a ti y a los demás el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes muchos, igual saludos. _

**_"Mellorine e.e: _Buen comienzo, lo único que te criticaría sería algunos errores ortográficos, pasando de eso, podría ser una muy buena historia :) ¡nos estamos leyendo!**"

_Hola Mellorine, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por pasarte, leer y mandar un review. Gracias, intento poner algo de suspenso y misterio a la historia, realmente me estoy esforzando porque no solo a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esto, les guste, sino que yo también pueda estar complacida con mi propia historia. Ahora, te agradezco mucho la observación de los errores ortográficos, la verdad es que a veces escribo muy rápido y no me fijo si lo que escribí esta bien escrito, además de que al subir el capitulo no me fije en eso tampoco. Si te soy sincera, no me fijo mucho en esas cosas, pero de ahora en adelante prometo revisar los errores ortográficos y agradezco mucho que me hagas esa observación. Espero que en esta ocasión no tenga tantos errores ortográficos y que sea de tu agrado la historia, saludos 8-). _

**"Juviadelasoledad: me encanto este capitulo y actualiza lo pronto ****por cierto a mi también me gusta el sasuhina y me hubiera gustado que terminara haci" **

_Quiero agradecer mucho tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado el primer capitulo, espero que los demás capítulos y la historia en general también sean de tu agrado, si. Tengo todo enero de vacaciones y estoy avanzando mucho con los capítulos, tengo tres terminados, pero iré actualizando la historia con calma, así que tú tranquila y yo nerviosa, que la historia se estará actualizando lo más pronto posible, si. Segundo, es lindo encontrar a alguien que también le guste el Sasuhina, te juro que cada vez que me acuerdo del final del anime, sufro y mucho. Honestamente yo no le veía futuro al Sasusaku, al Naruhina tal vez un poco, pero si te das cuenta, Sasuke casi nunca esta con Sakura y su hija, se la pasa viajando, bueno eso es lo que yo he captado del manga, en fin, no se puede hacer ya nada, aún nos queda Fanfiction para seguir poniendo a Sasuke con Hinata ¿no? bueno, espero que te guste este segundo capitulo, saludos. _

**"xXAlice NightrayxX: Me gusto la trama se ve interesante zombies sasuhina me hace esperar con ansia la conti.**  
><strong> Sayop. X3" <strong>

_Muchas gracias, es bonito saber que a hay muchas personitas leyendo mi fic y más lindo todavía, es saber que les esta gustando esta idea 8-) bueno, como dije en los comentarios anteriores, estaré actualizando la historia lo más rápido que pueda, así que no comas muchas ansias. Espero que disfrutes mucho este segundo capitulo, esto es por y para todos los fans del Sasuhina, yeah. _


	3. Capitulo 3: El huésped

_Hola, bueno acá paso para dejar el tercer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que me han llegado, la verdad es que ustedes me animan a querer continuar con esto, me sacan una sonrisa y eso vale muchísimo para mi. Y ya saben, el mismo sermón de siempre, se aceptan sugerencias para mejorar y esas cosas. De igual manera, si tienen dudas sobre la historia, por favor no duden en hacérmelas saber y yo con mucho gusto estaré intentando aclararlas, si. Bueno, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo. Con cariño 'godsgirl8494'._

* * *

><p><strong>OJO: <strong>Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en esta historia, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**El Huésped. **

_"Un calor inesperado, mejillas sonrosadas. Mis rodillas se aflojan y una risa tonta me respalda. Mi presión arterial se eleva y siento como me arrastra la euforia. Mi corazón se acelera y soy más que consciente de ser víctima de un flechazo"._

_._

_._

_._

Había corrido por lo menos unos cien metros, pero esas _cosas _ podían ser tan rápidas como yo. Y si, por _"cosas"_ me refería a los zombies, antes había estado en lugares infectados, pero no había tantas de esas _cosas_ como en aquel lugar. Esa mañana había salido a buscar comida, pero todos los súper mercados a los que había ido eran un completo asco, sangre por todos lados y el asqueroso olor nauseabundo que provenía de los cuerpos infectados que parecían ya no moverse, inundaba todo el lugar. Había de todo, excepto comida, y la poca que había estaba en proceso de echarse a perder. Tome algunas cosas que podían servirme, medicinas, pilas, algunas botellas de agua, cosas pequeñas que podrían caber en la mochila negra que llevaba en los hombros. Guardaba todo lo que podía llevar en ella, había matado a varios zombies en mi camino y estaba seguro de que las balas pronto se acabarían, corrí lo más rápido que pude a la motocicleta que había dejado afuera de la tienda. No había conseguido comida, las balas pronto se terminarían y lo peor estaba por suceder, la gasolina de la motocicleta se había acabado; Así fue como termine huyendo de los zombies, sin moto, sin balas y sin comida. Tenía que encontrar un lugar en donde refugiarme, y tenía que ser rápido.

Me detuve algunos segundos para tomar aire, los había dejado algo atrás, pero estaba seguro de que pronto me darían alcance, tome una bocanada de aire y levante la mirada; A unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente, había una casa bastante grande, no lo pensé demasiado y corrí hasta ella. Las puertas parecían estar atrancadas, pero si no quería ser un asqueroso zombie, tenía que hallar la forma de entrar ahí. De la mochila saque una soga, siempre cargaba con una, después de dos intentos fallidos, logre atorarla en una superficie picuda de la casa, en lo más alto, después de eso lo demás sería fácil. Subí hasta la ventana más alta, la soga llegaba hasta ahí, tuve que arreglármelas, escalando hasta lo que parecía ser la azotea, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero aquella vez parecía costarme más trabajo subir; Cuando por fin logre llegar a la azotea, di un salto, cayendo de pie, tome una bocanada de aire, observe todo el lugar, en un buen tiempo seguro que habría sido una casa muy lujosa. De la mochila saque una pequeña lamparita y la encendí, camine iluminando todo mi camino, inspeccionando y cerciorándome de que, al menos ahí no hubiera de esas cosas.

Erguí la espalda cuando estuve completamente seguro de que no hubiera zombies ahí, en aquella azotea, pero no podía bajar la guardia, aún me faltaba inspeccionar los pisos de abajo, no podía estar seguro, no en tiempos así, cuando las cosas estaban más mierda que de costumbre. En un rincón cerca de la puerta que daba a los pisos de abajo, estaba un fierro, no muy pesado pero lo suficiente como para romper un cráneo de dos golpes, lo tome con ambas manos y lo mire fijamente por algunos segundos; Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, quizás no pude matar a las alimañas putrefactas que estaban allá afuera, pero si había más de ellas en ese lugar, seguro que terminaría con todas. Abrí la puerta y camine con paso lento pero firme, intentado no hacer demasiado ruido, había descubierto que el ruido y la luz los atraía demasiado, y también que iban en grupo y cuando matabas a uno, el resto se volvían más agresivo, no era algo que me preocupara, había lidiado con ese tipo de cosas antes, pero nunca esta de más ser precavido. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, en ambas manos llevaba firmemente aferrado el fierro, en la boca llevaba la lámpara, que alumbrara la oscuridad de esa casa, de esa noche. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, estas me llevaron a un pasillo, que este a su vez me llevo a otro pasillo, con varias habitaciones. Enfoque la lámpara hasta donde logró alumbrar y me quede quieto por cinco segundos, esperando algo inesperado, pero nada sucedió. Comencé a abrir todas y cada una de las puertas que había en mi camino.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la ultima puerta, oí ruidos extraños que provenían de esta misma, seguidos de pasos torpes. Sonreí de nueva cuenta, el gusto que me daba saber que podría matar zombies no se comparaba con ninguna otra cosa, ni siquiera me fije en las demás puertas, camine hacía donde estaba la puerta que llamo mi interés. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, fruncí el ceño y bufe con frustración, sabía que los zombies eran inteligentes, pero eran lo suficiente salvajes como para no abrir una puerta, ellos no hacían esas cosas, lo que había allá adentro no era un zombie, seguramente era el dueño de la casa. Camine hasta llegar al frente de la habitación, no sabía en que momento se había caído la lámpara que llevaba en la boca, justo en mis pies, pero alcance a percibir una sombra que intentaba atacarme, detuve el golpe en seco y sostuve con fuerza el objeto. Pasaron al rededor de diez segundos, la persona que estaba enfrente de mi no se movía y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, solté la cosa metálica con la que antes había intentado atacarme y me agache para recoger la pequeña lámpara. La enfoque sin ningún miramiento en la persona que estaba justo en frente de mi, mi disgusto se hizo aún más grande cuando la persona que estaba ahí parada, no era nada más que una niñita asustadiza, que no hacía otra cosa más que temblar y mirarme como si hubiera visto un muerto. Sabía que si yo no decía nada, ella tampoco lo haría y probablemente se quedaría ahí parada toda la noche.

-¿Y tú...eres?- Enarque una ceja y la mire fijamente, era una muchacha menuda, de piel muy pálida, cabellos largos y azulinos, dueña de unos extraños ojos perlados. No parecía pasar de los dieciséis, pareció reaccionar y pestañeo un par de veces, incorporándose.

-H-hinata...- Sus pequeñas manos temblaban, al igual que sus labios, sin embargo, espere a que continuara, podía notar como le costaba trabajo formular las palabras que quería decir. -H-hinata Hyuga.

Asentí y pase de largo hasta la ventana, me asome por esta misma, haciendo a un lado la cortina que la tapaba, y me percate de que esas cosas seguían ahí, podía sentir la mirada tímida de la chica de los cabellos azulinos, clavada en mi espalda. Así que voltee a verla y ella esquivo mi mirada rápidamente, yo solo rodé los ojos y después deje caer mi mochila sobre la cama, de esta misma saque un mapa y un plumón rojo, comencé a remarcar la ruta que había tomado desde que salí de el ultimo lugar en el que me había quedado antes, y comencé a ver cuales eran las rutas más rápidas por las que podía llegar a "ZH" el lugar donde se encontraba el refugio que había hecho días después del ataque zombie, junto con otras personas más, también le llamábamos "Lugar cero", intentaba concentrarme, buscando rutas rápidas de escape, sin embargo algo no dejaba que lograra hacerlo. La mirada de la chica que decía llamarse Hinata, seguía sobre mi, suspire con frustración y la mire.

-Oye, Hinata ¿de casualidad no tendrás algunas velas?- Se quedo pensativa por varios segundos y después asintió, saliendo del cuarto sin decir nada, esa Hinata Hyuga si que era extraña.

**.**

**. **

**. **

Salí de la habitación casi disparada, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, de la alacena saque un par de velas. No había tenido el valor de preguntarle por su nombre, pero una parte de mi se sentía aliviada, después de todo alguien había ido a salvarme, o era lo que yo pensaba, sin darme cuenta ya estaba de regreso. Las manos me temblaban, pero le extendí una de ellas, ofreciéndole las velas. En seguida las tomo y coloco un mapa que antes había sacado, en el piso, junto con las velas; Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco un encendedor, para después prender las tres velas, acomodándolas a los lados del mapa, parecía muy concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. No quería interrumpirlo, así que me senté en la cama, observándolo en silencio. Me quede así por lo menos unos cinco minutos, mirándolo fijamente, mis mejillas se encendieron cuando preste mayor atención y note lo guapo que era.

Su cabello era negro, como alas de cuervo y algunos mechones caían perfectamente en su frente, pasando por sus mejillas, sin que el siquiera lo pretendiera. Su piel era de un perfecto tono bronceado, sus ojos grandes y algo rasgados, hacían juego con su cabello y ropa, su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, como si estuviera muy nervioso, sin embargo su rostro parecía muy sereno. Vestía completamente de negro, desde su playera sin mangas que hacía lucir sus bíceps, hasta las botas que le llegaban a mitad del muslo. Tenía una pañoleta blanca alrededor de su cuello; estaba de cunclillas mientras miraba ese mapa, su codo estaba clavado en su pierna izquierda, y su mentón apoyado en ese mismo brazo, lo hacían lucir aún más misterioso de lo que ya se veía. Baje la mirada cuando caí en cuenta de que lo había estado observando muy fijamente por un largo tiempo, podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían en un color rojizo. Quería preguntarle algo, quería desaparecer ese silencio tan incomodo, sin embargo el se levanto, doblando el papel y guardándolo en la mochila negra que cargaba consigo.

-¿Tienes comida?- Su voz me hizo volver a la tierra, yo levante la mirada fijándome en su expresión que parecía ser de incomodidad, el habla no salía de mi boca, sin embargo asentí y baje de nueva cuenta la mirada, seguramente estaría pensando "_que chica más torpe"_ -¿Te molesta si como algo?- El tono de su voz parecía forzado, como si le costara formular la pregunta, por su apariencia podía notar que no era el tipo de personas que le gustara pedir permiso para hacer algo. Yo negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama, estaba muy nerviosa y mis pasos torpes hacía la puerta lo delataba.

-Ven, t-te enseñar-re en d-donde esta la cocina- Dije balbuceando y en un tono muy bajito, por un segundo pensé que el no me había escuchado, pero cuando oí sus pasos detrás de los míos supe que si me había oído y yo daba gracias a todos los dioses de que lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a la cocina le mostré en donde estaba la alacena, el la abrió sin pedir permiso y honestamente no esperaba que él hiciera algo así. Saco una sopa instantánea y unos macarrones con queso que había, mientras el preparaba su comida, yo me quede parada en el marco de la puerta, observando cada detalle y movimiento. Cualquier persona pensaría que por ser hombre haría un desastre en la cocina, ensuciando todo. Sin embargo él no era así, todo lo hacía con cuidado y orden, eso me sorprendió de alguna manera. Coloco la sopa instantánea y los macarrones en la mesa, yo lo seguía mirando. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse me miro, no supe exactamente como, pero con esa mirada entendí que quería privacidad y así lo hice, me di la vuelta y camine hasta la habitación en donde siempre dormía. Al llegar me percate de que sus cosas aún seguían ahí, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía en su mochila, pero desde pequeña me habían enseñado que no se debe agarrar las cosas de las demás personas sin su permiso. Suspire y comencé a cepillar mi cabello, para después hacerme una trenza y amarrarlo con un listón que siempre cargaba conmigo y que por cierto, era un regalo de mi mamá. No paso mucho tiempo cuando aquel chico misterioso de cabellos negros, subió y entro a la habitación buscando algo.

-Dormiré en la habitación que esta a lado, buenas noches.- Ni siquiera fue una pregunta, era una afirmación. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación, en seguida escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la otra habitación.

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, me acosté en la mullida cama y una risita se escapo de mis labios, aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes, era como los chicos rudos que salían en las historias que tanto me gusta leer. No pedía permiso para nada, no decía muchas cosas y sobre todo, tenía consigo ese aire de superioridad ante los demás. Y parecía que yo ya había caído fascinada por ese chico, en ese momento no existía una invasión zombie, no sentía dolor por haberlo perdido todo, y el vacío en mi estomago era remplazo por mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Quizá era muy rápido como para que yo me enamorara de él, pero todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír como idiota, cada vez que recordaba sus ojos y la forma en que miraban. Por un momento pensé bien las cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que aquel muchacho no era como los chicos que aparecían en mis libros o historias de amor, no. Él...era mejor que todos ellos, él era...real y yo estaba enamorada de lo que pensaba de él.

Pero todo el encanto se rompió al día siguiente, cuando en la mañana había ido a la habitación en donde el había dormido, toque varias veces, pregunte desde afuera de la habitación si deseaba algo de comer, sin embargo la respuesta nunca llego. Abrí la puerta y me lleve una enorme desilusión cuando vi que ahí adentro ya no había nadie y la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, sin ninguna arruga. Arrugue la frente con preocupación, se suponía que el me ayudaría a salir de ahí, mis lagrimas amenazaban con caer, cuando escuche pasos en el piso de arriba, suspire con alivio mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho, para calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Subí las escaleras con algo de nerviosismo, sin embargo, algo se alegro dentro de mi cuando lo vi apoyado en una pared, mientras fumaba un cigarro, llevaba su mochila consigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se apresuro a quitarse el cigarro de la boca, para después tirarlo al piso y pisarlo con la suela de su bota. No dijo nada, solo se quedo callo observándome, yo no sabía como formular la pregunta que quería hacerle, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Al levantar la mirada me fije que el sacaba de su mochila una soga y la amarraba a un barandal que estaba en una esquina de la barda, mis ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vi que el se había parado justamente en la barda y amarraba un extremo de la soga a su cintura.

-¿P-pero qué hace?- Mi voz delataba mi nerviosismo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, él traía la mochila colgada a sus hombros y en su mano derecha estaba lo que parecía ser un fierro que tenía en la punta unas agarraderas filosas. Al terminar de amararse la soga a la cintura, levanto la mirada y enarcando una ceja, me miro.

-Lo que ves, me voy de aquí.- Su voz sonaba dura y rasposa, en su cadera tenía un cinturón que tenía varias bolsitas, a los costados tenía dos pistolas y las demás bolsitas parecían ser más bien para balas, pero yo no veía bala alguna en ellas.

-¿A-ahora? p-pero ¿y l-los zomb-bies?- Mi voz sonó preocupada y él parecía incrédulo por eso, miro por todas partes y después se volvió a asegurar de que la soga estuviera bien amarrada.

-Es de día, niña. A esas cosas les molesta la luz del sol y por ese motivo no hay demasiados.- Levante ambas cejas, sorprendida por mi nuevo hallazgo sobre los zombies, pero todo eso desapareció cuando vi que estaba a punto de irse.

-¡E-espere por f-favor!- Pose mi mano sobre su brazo y él volvió a mirarme, su expresion lo decía todo, moría de ganas por salir de ahí tanto como yo. -M-me voy c-con usted, yo...no m-me había at-trevido a salir de aq-quí, porq-que esperab-ba a que a-alguien me a-ayudara y d-depues apareció u-usted y...- Ni siquiera termine completa mi oración cuando el soltó una risa y me observo como si hubiera dicho la mayor tontería de todas.

-Yo no peleo por los demás, yo solo peleo por mi, grábate eso niña.

-¡Pero tiene que ayudarme!- Ni siquiera había tartamudeado, ni me preocupe por sonar cortes, quería salir de ahí y necesitaba su ayuda, porque yo solo no habría tenido el valor de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Suspiro con cansancio y se llevo los dedos índice y pulgar al tabique de su nariz.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? bueno, entonces hazlo por ti misma, porque créeme que no habrá nadie que quiera ayudarte y yo me incluyo en ese grupo de personas. Despierta, esto es la vida real, no existen los príncipes que rescatan a las princesas en apuros, y yo tampoco seré el príncipe que rescate de ti.

Me quede completamente congelada cuando termino de decirme eso, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, él no me ayudaría a salir de ahí y nadie más lo haría. Camine hasta la barda y me asome por esta misma, vi como el ya había llegado al final de la cuerda, mientras desataba el nudo de su cintura y daba un pequeño brinco, mientras miraba atentamente por todos lados, en su mano derecha seguía llevando aquel fierro. Cuando se aseguro de que no había peligro, comenzó a correr y yo lo vi perderse en la calle, a lo lejos en el horizonte. Otra vez estaba ahí el vacío en mi estomago y el dolor en mi corazón de recordar que nuevamente estaba sola. Él no era como los chicos de mis historias, él era mucho peor.

* * *

><p><strong>"Raina KIM: Me gusto mucho este cap , me hace recordar a wallking dead,. Bueno mis expectativa de este fic son grandes, espero seguís a si. <strong>  
><strong> Y en lo personal algo de ecchi Jujuju, lose soy medio perver pero en el contexto en el que se encuentran es un tanto excitante, romance miedo, recuerdos del papasando, waooo espero mucho, nos leemos :)" <strong>

_Hola Raina ¿Qué tal? bueno me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, la verdad es que nunca en mi vida he visto The walking dead. Esta historia, como lo dije antes, nació de un sueño que tuve, la verdad es que tarde un mes en decidir si escribía este fic o no y otro mes más intentando acomodar mis ideas y así. Bueno, aún no se bien si habrá ecchi o no, no tengo nada seguro, primero quiero ir desarrollando bien la historia, aún así no aseguro nada. Yo también tengo grandes expectativas de este fic, espero poder llenar las tuyas y las mías, si. Saludos! 8-)_

"**Mare-1998: a mi me gusto mucho la historia los apocalipsis zombis siempre me llaman la atencion se cual sea la historia y claro el sasuhina me encanta espero y lo continues pronto nos leemos en la conti" **

_Hola Mare, bueno me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y bueno, acá te dejo a ti y a todos los que le gusta mi historia, la tercera parte, espero y la disfrutes ¡saludos!_

**"Suki scarlett: se ve interesante,continuala n.n" **

_Hola Suki, bueno agradezco tu comentario, yo nunca me imagine escribiendo este tipo de historias y la verdad es que ver reviews como el tuyo, hace que me den más ganas de continuarlo. Espero y disfrutes esta tercera parte ¡saludos!_

**"Damoku: waw, geeeeeeeenial, me encanta tu historia como no tienes idea, la trama que le pusiste me encantó, zombies y Sasuhina, no puedo pedir nada más para morir en paz xD, ¡vamos Hinata!, ten fe en que aparecerá tu Sasuke-teme y te salvará como una princesa *u* xD, espero con ansias la conti, soy fan de esta pareja y de los zombies ;), eso sí, si dejas esta historia te buscaré y quemaré tu casa muajajajajajajajajaja**  
><strong> nos vemos, sayonara..."<strong>

_Hola ¿Cómo estas? bueno, espero que muy bien. Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi historia, realmente este tipo de comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo 8-) Creo que en este tercer capitulo te quede mal, Sasuke no salva a Hinata :( pero el que Sasuke no salvara a Hinata esta vez, fue parte importante para ella y más adelante sabrás porque. Bueno, acá estoy dejando la continuación, espero que no te enojes mucho porque Sasuke no rescato a Hinata, pero como dije antes, esto es importante para ella. Jajaja no te preocupes, juro por el amor que le tengo a Sasuke que no dejare esta historia, promesa de godsgirl8494. Sin agregar nada más, espero que sigas leyéndome y llegues al final conmigo, sayonara mi querida Damoku._

**"Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: hola tu historia se be interesante zombis y sasuhina mis dos cosas favoritas sube la conti pronto"**

_Hola, espero que te encuentres muy bien y bueno, acá paso dejando el tercer capitulo, espero que sea de tú agrado, nos seguimos leyendo ¡saludos! _

**"xXAlice NightrayXx: Waooo esto se pone cada vez mejor asadasd**  
><strong> Porbre Hina-chan la abandonaron que crueles pero al menos se volvio medio valiente esa es la sangre Hyuuga jeje<strong>  
><strong> ¿Quien sera? Hmm tal vez cierto azabache sexy sensual<strong>  
><strong> Espero lo continues<strong>  
><strong> Nos vemos<strong>  
><strong> Sayop x3<strong>  
><strong> P.D Por cierto cuando lei el titulo Nightmares no se porque se vino a la mente los hermosos robots gigantes ¿Abra?"<strong>

_Jajaja si, todos son crueles, pero más adelante aclarare el porque ya no regresan por Hinata y si, Hinata se esta volviendo más valiente porque ella no es ese tipo de chica. Pero va a dar un cambio súper radical cuando se una a los cazadores de zombies junto con Sasuke, porque el le ensañara a valarse por si misma y a tener confianza en ella misma, pero eso se vera más adelante. Y bueno, ya viste la primera aparicion de cierto azabache sexy sensual, creo que no era lo que todos esperaban, pero recuerden que Sasuke es un chico rudo que solo se preocupa por el, todo eso cambiara un poco cuando conviva más con Hinata y así. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no habrá robots en esta historia, no creo que robots y zombies sea una muy buena convinacion, je. Nightmare, es pesadilla en ingles y decidi ponerle así al capitulo dos, por las pesadillas que Hinata vive en ese lugar y en ese capitulo, yep. Espero que me sigas leyendo ¡saludos!_


	4. Capitulo 4: Last hope

_Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? yo espero que muy bien, bueno paso dejando el capitulo cuatro. Espero que les este gustando la historia, porque realmente estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo porque sea así. Antes que nada, por ahí me llego un review en el que me preguntaban por la edad de Sasuke en mi historia. Sasuke no es demasiado grande, el tiene 18 años, por lo tanto es dos años mayor que Hinata. Quizás algunas pensaron que Sasuke era muchísimo mayor que Hinata, ya que cuando se conocieron, Hinata lo llamaba por "usted", recordemos que Hinata es una persona muy educada y que Sasuke no le dio su nombre y ella no se atrevió a preguntárselo. En esta historia Sasuke no es una persona completamente madura, aunque sus actitudes lo hagan ver así, el esta en ese proceso de cambio, esta pasando de ser un adolecente a un hombre. Él al igual que Hinata, van a ir creciendo y madurando conforme la historia vaya avanzando. Bueno, por ahora me despido y espero que disfruten de este capitulo, si tienen más dudas relacionadas con la historia, no duden en hacérmelas saber. Saludos! _

_godsgirl8494._

* * *

><p><strong>OJO: <strong>Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en la historia, no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**Last hope. **

_"Ni siquiera me conozco a mi misma, _

_pensé que a estas alturas ya sería feliz. _

_Cuanto más intento forzarlo, me doy cuenta de que tengo que perder el control. _

_Tengo que dejar que ocurra, _

_solo dejar que ocurra, es solo una chispa, _

_pero es suficiente para mantenerme en marcha._

_Y cuando esta oscuro afuera y no hay nadie al rededor, _

_sigue brillando. __" _

_. _

_. _

_._

Después de haber estado llorando por horas, había decidido que era suficiente de llanto. La cabeza me dolía, el estomago me rugía y los me ardían, lo peor es que sabía que una cosa era segura: Sentarme a llorar y sentirme infeliz, no haría que las cosas mejoraran. Por mucho que en ese momento detestara al chico de los ojos color onix, le daba la completa razón, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, y cada vez comenzaban a tener más sentido; Era cierto que si yo no hacía un esfuerzo por mi, nadie más lo haría, si yo no me preocupaba por mi, entonces nadie más se preocuparía por mi. Desde que tenía uso de razón, yo había sido muy débil de carácter, siempre había dejado que las demás personas lidiaran con mis problemas, siempre había sido cobarde. Siempre había estado respaldada por mi mamá, por mi hermana, por mis amigas, por mis profesores, pero en esa solitaria casa no estaba mi mamá, Hanabi, mis amigas, ni ningún profesor que me salvara de mi cobardía. En esa solitaria casa estaba yo únicamente, Hinata Hyuga, la chica que vivía en un mundo de complejos, cobardía, inseguridad y miedo. Pero ya no quería sentirme de esa manera, había vivido dieciséis años de mi vida esperando a que alguien me salvara, y la única persona que podía salvarme de mi misma, era yo. Era cierto que no existían los príncipes azules que rescataban a las princesas en apuros y no aparecería un príncipe a salvarme de la nada, si quería salir de ahí, tenía que ser por mi propia cuenta. Pero tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo y quizá mi miedo no me permitiría salir de ahí, fue entonces cuando las palabras de aquel muchacho resonaron con más fuerza en mi cabeza.

Me levante de la cama de un movimiento rápido, limpie mis lagrimas y camine más decidida que nunca hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que había estado todo ese tiempo en aquella habitación. Me mire fijamente, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, fijándome en cada detalle de mi, después cerré lo ojos y recordé todas las veces en las que había sido humillada y yo no había dicho nada por mi cobardía, recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi madre y los fuertes abrazos de Hanabi. Recordé al chico de los ojos color onix y la determinación que tenia para hacer las cosas, quizás él no peleaba para nadie más que por el, pero yo saldría de ahí, y pelearía con quien fuera necesario para encontrar a Hanabi y ser yo misma la que protegiera con sus propias manos de ella, si fuera necesario. Yo tenia un motivo por el cual pelear, un motivo para salir de ahí aunque el miedo me susurra _"Allá afuera es peligroso", _aunque la inseguridad me gritara _"No podrás", _aunque la cobardía me dijera en tono de burla _"Ni siquiera tienes la suficiente valentía para lograrlo" _. Era cierto que en ese momento todo estaba en mi contra, pero mis ganas de buscar a Hanabi eran mucho más fuertes. Y por una vez en mi vida tuve un poco de determinación y deseaba que esa determinación con el paso del tiempo, fuera igual de fuerte como la de el muchacho de cabellos negros. Pensé en él, y lo valiente que era por no titubear ante sus determinaciones, no sabía si era así para todo, pero aquella vez había demostrado que no le daba miedo andar solo, con el riesgo de ser infectado, no le había dado miedo entrar a un lugar desconocido y ni siquiera había dudado en dejarme ahí, eso para mi era una pequeña prueba de valentía. Ahora ya no estaba enojada con él, si, había sido cruel dejándome ahí, pero si él no me hubiera dicho esas crudas palabras y me hubiera ayudado, entonces quizás nunca hubiera descubierto que ya no quería seguir siendo tan cobarde. Abrí los ojos y volví a mirarme, ya no era una niña, no podía seguir siéndolo, era tiempo de crecer y dejar todas esos miedos y complejos atrás. Me sentía completamente nueva, con más ganas que nunca de salir de esa pesadilla y demostrarme a mi misma que no era una niñita llorona y miedosa, ya no más.

Lo primero en mi lista era buscar una mochila no muy grande en donde pudiera guardar cosas que necesitaría para sobrevivir. En una de las habitaciones encontré una mochila no muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeña, era negra con rayas azules. En esa mochila metí botellas de agua, comida enlatada, toda la que pude, un paquete de galletas, una linterna y un par de paquetes de pilas. En una pequeña libreta apunte todo lo que sabía de los zombies, estaba más que segura de que me servirían de ayuda en algún momento, eran tan distraída que algún momento podría olvidar algún detalle. Busque entre la ropa unos jeans, encontré unos azul cielo acampanados que me quedaban bien, también tome un par de tenis, porque con las zapatillas que llevaba puestas no podría ni correr, y bastante torpe era ya. Todo estaba listo, solo estaba esperando a que amaneciera.

A la mañana siguiente subí a la azotea, en cuanto el sol dio los primeros rayos del día. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero esa era la manera más silenciosa de salir de ahí, mi acerque a la barda en donde estaba segura que estaría la soga, sabía que él no se la había llevado. Cuando la encontré, la tome entre mis manos y dude por un segundo de como le haría para bajar, reflexione unos minutos y recordé como había hecho él para bajar, la amarre fuertemente a mi cintura, después me subí encima de la barda y comencé a descender lenta y torpemente. Pero para ser la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, no estaba saliendo en un completo desastre y me alegre de ello. Había tardado un poco más de lo que él había tardado y claro que yo a diferencia de él, no había caído de pie, sino de espaldas. Deje que el dolor de mi espalda y retaguardia se pasara y solo entonces me levante como resorte, recordando que ahora no estaba en la seguridad de la mansión y de que en cualquier momento saldría un zombie a atracarme. Cuando estaba segura de que nada me atacaría, me sacudí y de la mochila saque un bate bastante pesado, quizá no era fierro de punta filosa, pero de algo me serviría. Mire a todo lo largo y ancho de la calle, sintiéndome completamente aliviada cuando vi que no había ni uno de ellos. No tenía ni idea de a donde iban los zombies en el día y no quería averiguarlo.

Mis piernas reaccionaron por si solas y comencé a correr, dejando atrás las seguras paredes de lo que alguna vez fue mi propio refugio. No sé durante cuanto tiempo corrí, sabía que no era mucho pues no tenía tanta condición física con la mayoría de las personas, sin embargo me sentí orgullosa cuando ya no logre ver la mansión, me detuve debido a que mis pulmones reclamaban aire y desde ahí decidí que no correría sino hasta que fuera necesario, guardaría esas fuerza para después porque la necesitaría.

Camine un largo trayecto, a decir verdad no sabía cuanto había caminado, me había detenido a comer y tomar agua, sin embargo no llevaba muchísima comida ni agua. Me sentía extrañada, pero feliz de haber encontrado a ningún zombie en mi camino. Seguí caminando por lo que parecía ser una carretera, la suerte no me iba a durar para siempre, porque mientras caminaba logre ver a un zombie a lo lejos, me detuve y medite la situación, si no quería que me agarra la noche y salieran más, tenía que matara ese para poder seguir mi camino. Me acerque lentamente, aferrándome al pesado bate que sostenía entre mis dos manos, el zombie estaba de espaldas y si era lo suficientemente silenciosa podría atacarlo desde la espalda. Pero conforme me iba acercando note que no era solo uno, más adelante había toda una horda de zombies, no, no podría con todos, aunque hubiera tenido la valentía. Así que me fui alejando de ellos, caminando de espaldas, pero tan mala era mi suerte que había pisado un cristal. Inmediatamente el chillante sonido del cristal rompiéndose, se hizo presente por la desolada carretera. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando los vi corriendo hacia mi.

**. **

**.**

**. **

Había llegado a ZH gracias a que en mi camino había encontrado una mini van abandonada, tenía gasolina suficiente como llegar a mi destino y las llaves seguían pegadas. Al llegar a ZH, baje de la mini van, enfrente de mi había dos enormes puertas de madera y una muralla de cemento que cubría perfectamente el lugar entero, en lo alto de la muralla había dos cazadores montando guardia, uno a cada extremo de las puertas, cada uno cargaba con una ametralladora. En cuanto me reconocieron, dieron la orden para que abrieran la puerta, subí de nueva cuenta a la mini van y conduje hasta llegar a dentro, las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Empezaba a bajar mi mochila y algunas otras cosas que venían en la mini van, cuando note la presencia de Ino Yamanaka a mi lado.

-¿Algo nuevo que reportar?- Dije mientras revisaba todas y cada una de las bolsas, veía cuales podrían tener cosas de utilidad.

-Uhm...el grupo tres salió de cacería hoy y a buscar comida.- Agrego con un tono delicado, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Yo sabía que significaba eso, lo hacía cada vez que me veía y realmente no estaba interesado en ella.

-¿Número?- Camine con las bolsas que me eran de utilidad hacia el lugar que se suponía era mi oficina. La rubia de ojos azules sabía perfectamente lo que significaba la palabra "número", esta se refería a cuantos zombies habían matado en mi ausencia. Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo me siguió en silencio hasta la oficina. Al llegar, ella cerro la puerta y se quedo parada revisando el cuaderno que llevaba siempre en las manos, me limite a verla y esperar su respuesta.

-Cincuenta y ocho.

-¿Me estas diciendo que en estos cinco días que no estuve solo lograron matar a cincuenta y ocho?- Intente sonar lo más calmado que pude, pero la irritación que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi, podía verse reflejada en mi rostro.

-No es tan fácil como piensas, las balas se están agotando y cada vez hay más zombies.- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido - Sasuke, nos hacen falta muchas cosas, entre ellas comida y balas. Nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar comida y balas.

No dije nada, Ino tenía razón, después de todo por eso había salido a buscar comida y si era posible, balas. Pero no había conseguido ni una de las dos cosas y oír a Ino hablar sobre las carencias, me frustraba aún más. Me dirigí hasta la esquina de la habitación, tome un vaso y me serví algo de whiskey, me lo tome todo de un solo trago, como si fuera agua. La rubia bufo rodando los ojos, yo fruncí el ceño y voltee a verla con la mirada afilada, sin embargo ella no se inmuto, al contrario, me seguía desafiando con la mirada. Y era una de las razones por las cuales me agradaba Ino Yamanaka, las demás chicas hubieran salido corriendo en cuanto vieran mi cara de enfado y lo amenazante que podía ser. En cambio Ino terminaba haciendo lo contrario, me desafiaba de quince mil maneras distintas, no era hueca la mayor parte del tiempo, ella era profesional cuando se trataba de un asunto serio, levanta la voz si algo le molestaba, así era ella y así me agradaba, de alguna manera completamente retorcida, pensaba que cuando veía a Ino, era como verme en un espejo. Éramos tan parecidos en algunas cosas y quizás solo por eso, Ino ameritaba tener un poco de mi estimación.

Cuando me di cuenta de que la batalla de miradas había durado bastante, fruncí el ceño y aparte la mirada. No porque ella hubiera ganado, sino porque yo la dejaba ganar, me serví más licor, esta vez no lo bebí de manera rápida, lo disfrutaba y mojaba mis labios en el, Ino me miraba en silencio, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaba por su sucia y pervertida mente.- Tsk, ¿podrías irte a fantasear a otro lugar? Realmente me irrita tu cara de boba.

- O podrías hacerlas realidad y así ya nunca más tendrías que ver mi cara de boba.- Sonrió con malicia mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y se acercaba hasta mi, pegando su cuerpo con el mío. Enarque una ceja mientras observaba como ella jugaba con la pañoleta que llevaba en el cuello, ese tipo de encuentros y acercamientos por parte de ella ya no eran extraños para mi, hacia eso siempre que podía.

- Ni en tus más salvajes sueños ocurrirá algo así, Yamaka.- Susurre cerca de su oído, para después apartarla de mi, sujetándola del brazo. Me acomode la pañoleta y me senté en la silla de cuero, saque un cigarro y lo encendí, sabía que a ella le molestaba el humo del cigarro. - Si no tienes nada más que reportar, te sugiero que te largues, no estoy de humor.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mirándome con reproche, cuando cerro la puerta, pude recargar la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, mientras dejaba que el humo del cigarro, inundara mis fosas y despejara mi mente. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar, sintiéndome completamente rejalado. Comenzaba a quedarme dormido cuando unos golpes en la puerta rompieron con la burbuja de tranquilidad. A regañadientes me incorpore en la silla, mientras de mi boca salía un _"adelante"_, la puerta se abrió revelando a aquel que me había interrumpido en un momento de tanta relajación.

-Sasuke-sama, el grupo tres regreso.- Levante la mirada y centre mi atención en aquel joven pálido de ojos negros, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.- Trajeron provisiones, comida, balas y agua...sin embargo hay algo que tienen que informar.

Fruncí el ceño, cuando un grupo regresaba de cacería, usualmente Ino iba a decirme el reporte de la comida y el numero de zombies que habían matado. Algo andaba mal, porque Ino no había ido esa vez, en su lugar había ido Sai y por la cara que tenía, seguramente algo malo había ocurrido. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando los vi corriendo hacia mi, las fuerzas en mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que había sido un error salir de la mansión, caí de rodillas mientras las gruesas lagrimas escurrían de mis ojos, después de todo no lograría ver a Hanabi. No lloraba porque tuviera miedo, lloraba del coraje que me daba darme por vencida tan rápidamente ¿Qué había pasado con el sermón del día anterior?

Todo dentro de mi ardía y sin embargo no hacía nada más que llorar de rodillas, mientras esperaba lo peor. De repente oí unos balazos que venían de atrás y después vi caer a un zombie enfrente de mi, la sangre se esparcía por todos lados y yo estaba atónita, los balazos seguían retumbando en mi cabeza y los zombies seguían cayendo, uno por uno. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida de que había sido salvada, como siempre. Había mucha sangre por todos lados, de repente todo se volvía borroso, caí con fuerza al suelo, los disparos cesaron y antes de que perdiera la conciencia, logre escuchar unas voces cerca de mi y par de pies justo en frente de mi borrosa vista. Todo se volvió oscuro.

_. _

_._

_._

_"__Y la sal en mis heridas ya no arden más, _

_como solía hacerlo. _

_No es que no sienta el dolor, es solo que ya no tengo miedo de hacerme daño. _

_Y la sangre en estas venas, no esta bombeando menos de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho._

_Y esa es la esperanza que tengo, _

_la única cosa que se que me mantiene con vida. _

_Tengo que dejar que ocurra, _

_voy a dejar que ocurra" _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas godsgirl8494: <strong>

El titulo de este capitulo así como los versos de la canción, fueron meramente sacados de la canción Last hope, de la banda Paramore.


	5. Capitulo 5: El líder

_Hola a todos, bueno por aquí paso dejando el capitulo 5, espero que lo disfruten. Quería agradecer por todos los reviews tan positivos que siempre me llegan ¿les había dicho que logran sacarme muchas sonrisas? Bueno, realmente lo hacen y eso vale mucho para mi y me motiva a querer continuar con esto. Ustedes hacen posible todo esto, bueno y ya saben ¿dudas sobre la historia? ¿sugerencias para mejorar? saben que pueden dejármelas y yo con mucho gusto responderé a sus dudas o tomare en cuenta las sugerencia, yep. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo. Con amor godsgirl8494._

* * *

><p><strong>El líder.<strong>

_"Decía un amigo mío que las casualidades no existen. Que todo esta escrito entre las nubes y las estrellas con tinta invisible. Es una bonita forma de hablar del destino_

_¿no crees?" _

_._

_._

_._

Podía escuchar murmullos, no, eran risas, espera un segundo, ahora un golpe hueco seguido de un quejido ¿en donde estaba? ¿estaba muerta? Intente abrir los ojos, pero un golpe de luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar violentamente, pestañee un par de veces y luego volví a abrir los ojos, lentamente. Todo se veía un poco borroso, estaba en una habitación muy grande, había un estante lleno de libros y las enormes ventanas dejaban entrar la luz, quise moverme pero algo me detuvo, cuando mi vista logro acostumbrarse, me incline un poco y pude comprobar que estaba atada de las muñecas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿por que estaba ahí? ¿por que estaba atada? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Forcejee un poco, en un intento fallido de zafarme, entonces una sombra apareció en frente de mi. Una muchacha de complexión delgada, de unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, dueña de una inusual cabellera rosada. Me quede embelesada, aquella chica era realmente hermosa, ella me miro por unos segundos y después camino hacia afuera de la habitación, regreso acompañada de rubio de ojos azules, todo seguía tan confuso dentro de mi cabeza. Los vi decirse algo entre ellos y después la muchacha de bonitos ojos se acerco a mi, el rubio seguía mirándome, como si estuviera estudiándome.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Hablo de repente aquella muchacha, su voz sonaba seria y lejos de hacerme sentir aliviada, hizo que los pelos de mi nunca se erizaran.

-¿En d-donde estoy?- Apenas era susurro aquello que salió de mi boca, el miedo regresaba a mi y comencé a sentirme como un pequeño ratón, uno muy diminuto.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.- Hablo de nueva cuenta, la expresión de su rostro realmente me asustaba, tenía una expresión de preocupación, miedo, enojo y disgusto, todo al mismo tiempo.- ¿Quién eres?- Volvió a repetir calmadamente, sin embargo seguía mirándome como si fuera una amenaza.

-H-hinata...Hinata Hyuga.- Los nervios se apoderaban de mi, no sabría lo que harían conmigo, sin embargo el rubio de ojos azules seguía mirándome, pero no me miraba como lo hacía ella, lo hacía con curiosidad, y yo había estado mirándolo de reojo todo el tiempo.

-¿Por que sigues mirándolo?- Trague fuerte y pestañee un par de veces, pasando la mirada primero por el rubio que parecía esperar mi respuesta y después por la muchacha que me seguía mirando con esa expresión tan seria.

-Porq-que creo q-que el e-es el que e-esta a ca-cargo.- Arrugue la frente con preocupación cuando note que ambos intercambiaban miradas y de repente una risa inundo la habitación que había permanecido en silencio.

El joven reía escandalosamente, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza, para después mirarlo con desaprobación.

-¿Lo ves Sakura-chan? También tengo potencial para ser el nuevo líder de ZH, debería decirle a Sasuke-teme que se tome un descanso y deje todo en mis manos.

El rubio reía con malacia, mientras todo a su al rededor parecía volverse luminoso. Después comenzó a hablar en voz muy bajita, parecía que estuviera teniendo alguna clase de fantasía, a veces alcanzaba a escuchar cosas como "Sasuke-teme cocina ramen para mi" o "Ahora yo soy tu líder, pelos necios". Abrí los ojos, de repente todo se había vuelto más relajado y alegre, inspeccione al alegre rubio que seguía en su mundo de fantasía. Vestía un pantalón negro y unas botas no muy largas, que seguramente le llegaban arriba de los tobillos, en su cadera había un cinturón de cuero, igualmente negro, cargaba en su espalda con lo que parecía ser una ametralladora, su playera con mangas era anaranjada con un extraño símbolo rojo en su espalda, de repente vino a mi mente el joven de cabellos negros que había conocido aquella vez, mis ojos se enfocaron en el techo blanco. Me preguntaba si se encontraba a salvo, no podía sacarlo de mi mente desde entonces y ver a aquel rubio vestido como él, empeoraba las cosas. El sonido de un golpe interrumpió todos mis pensamientos. Me volví a incorporar para ver lo que había sucedido, la pelirosa que tenía por nombre Sakura, tenía su puño firmemente cerrado, una vena saltaba de su cien, su ceño estaba fruncido y apretaba los dientes, a sus pies estaba el joven de cabellos dorados que se quejaba de el golpe. Ella lo regañaba, diciéndole que se tomara las cosas en serio por una vez en su vida; Toda la escena me pareció muy cómica, ese par era muy divertido. No pude evitar que una risita saliera de mi boca, cuando ellos vieron lo graciosa que me parecía la escena, se limitaron a tomar su postura, ella volvió a poner ese semblante serio, mientras el de ojos azules se sobaba la ya muy roja mejilla.

-Naruto, debemos ir a avisarle a Sasuke-kun.- La chica que llevaba el nombre de Sakura golpeaba suavemente el hombro derecho de el rubio que se llamaba Naruto, él solo asentía frenéticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mi estomago volvió a contraerse violentamente, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar conmigo. Naruto se acerco a mi para quitarme las esposas, mantenía la misma expresión en su rostro y ella solo se limitaba a verme mientras me decía que los acompañara en total silencio. Caminamos por un largo pasillo, esta casa también parecía muy lujosa, había cuadros de toda clase y tamaños. Después bajamos por una escalera de madera que rechinaba conforme bajamos. La chica, Sakura, venía enfrente de mi y Naruto atrás. Durante el camino pude notar que había algunos chicos que vestían casi igual que Naruto. Todos llevaban un arma o dos consigo, algunos me miraban con curiosidad mientras pasábamos, unos susurraban a lo lejos y otros simplemente pasaban de mí, ignorándome. Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta de madera, la ojiverde toco un par de veces y después abrió la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-Hey, Hinata-chan ahora si vas a conocer a nuestro líder, ya sabes, el que esta a cargo.- Naruto poso una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrío, yo suspire pesadamente mientras asentía e intentaba devolverle la sonrisa.- No te preocupes, Sasuke-teme puede ser _intimidante_, pero te prometo que no te hará daño, no es mala persona.

Palmeo mi espalda mientras mantenía esa sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, me sentí más aliviada cuando me dijo eso, realmente pensé que me pasaría algo malo. Sakura salió de la habitación y nos hizo una señal para que entráramos a dicho lugar, camine hacia adentro de la pequeña habitación, el olor al humo del cigarro inundo mis fosas. Miraba todo, cada pequeño detalle, parecía que todo estaba perfectamente en orden y acomodado, en esa habitación también había un estante lleno de libros. En el escritorio había una pila de varios papeles, una computadora y un retrato que no pude visualizar bien, a pesar de que el pequeño cuarto y la casa en general parecían deterioradas por el tiempo, no se veían en mal estado, ni mucho menos descuidadas. Me preguntaba si la casa pertenecía a la persona que estaba a cargo, cuando mis ojos chocaron con una silla de cuero que estaba de espaldas, manteniendo en misterio la identidad de ese tal Sasuke del que tanto hablaban Naruto-kun y Sakura-san.

**. **

**. **

**. **

El equipo tres que constaba de Sakura, Naruto y Kiba me habían informado hace como quince atrás que, rescataron a una joven de una horda de zombies, rodé los ojos mientras bufaba con molestia. Al menos esperaba que fuera de ayuda para la organización, sino sería yo mismo quien la echaría a patadas de ahí. Oí a lo que parecía ser tres pares de pies entrando a mi oficina, la suela de sus zapatos chocaba con la madera gastada del suelo. Quite el cigarro de mi boca y lo coloque en el cenicero que tenía enfrente de mi, voltee la enorme silla de cuero en la que me encontraba sentado, para ver a la chica que había rescatado el equipo tres, fue entonces que mis ojos chocaron con los ella y la vi. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que su frente se arrugaba, fruncí el ceño al reconocer esa mirada tan familiar.

-¡U-usted!- Grito de repente mientras se cubría la boca, mantenía la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Enarque una ceja, Naruto y Sakura se miraban entre ellos, como si trataran de entender que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo? ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- Sakura pasaba su mirada de la muchacha de cabellos azulinos, hacía mi persona, lo hacía insistentemente, mientras Naruto seguía intentando unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

-En efecto, la conocí cuando fui a buscar comida. Nunca imagine que viviría para verla de nuevo.- Cruce los brazos y me recargue en el respaldo de la silla, mi voz tenía cierto toque de burla en ella. La chica bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Una conquista nueva de Sasuke-chan?- Susurro Naruto cabeza hueca en mi oído, volví a fruncir el ceño y fulmine con la mirada.-¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!

Se alejaba de mi mientras pedía disculpas una y otra vez, negué con la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Naruto era la persona más irritante que conocía y eso nunca cambiaría. Volví mi mirada hacía ¿Hiyori? ¿Himawari? ¿Hinata? La verdad no recordaba su nombre, nunca considere que fuera algo importante y la verdad me daba totalmente lo mismo si se llamaba Hiyori o Himawari, o Hinata. Para mí seguía siendo la misma niña miedosa que había conocido hace a penas algunos días, todo se resumía a eso. Se mantenía cabizbaja, sus pequeñas manos temblaban, a simple vista se podría decir que era peor que un manojo de nervios y eso llegaba a irritarme un poco más que las tonterías de Naruto. Estaba algo sorprendido por verla de nuevo, yo juraba que moriría sin remedio alguno. Pero después de todo no era tan cobarde como yo pensaba, incluso aquella vez que la conocí había intentado atacarme con un objeto metálico, aunque... si lo pensaba cuidadosamente esta chica tenía agallas y la mera conclusión a la que había llegado me parecía cómica.

-Oye tú, te puedes quedar.- Me levante de la silla y me acerque a ella, examinándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿D-de verdad?- Alzo la mirada rápidamente y me regalo una mirada incrédula, mientras se sonrojaba levemente, enarque una ceja de nuevo.

-De verdad, pero esto no será gratis. Si quieres permanecer aquí tienes que convertirte en una cazadora de zombies como el resto.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de angustia que había tenido que ver la vez pasada, el sonrojo de sus mejilla desapareció de su rostro.- Pero claro que si te da miedo matar zombies, entonces también tienes la opción de irte.

Eso lo había susurrado muy cerca de su oído y cuando me había alejado lo suficiente de ella como para verla bien, observe como su rostro cambiaba a todos los colores existentes. No sabía si era por mi cercanía a por el miedo que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento, pero lejos de irritarme ese gesto en ella, me causo diversión, sonreí de lado pensando en que si se quedaba, iba a resultar divertido para mi descolocarla de esa manera y ver todas las expresiones que podía llegar a poner.

-Tienes hasta mañana para decidir.- Volví a mi mullida silla y me acomode en ella, la chica mantenía la misma expresión de espanto y la mirada clavada en el piso, le hice una señal a Sakura y a Naruto para que salieran de ahí. Inmediatamente los dos comprendieron mi señal y Sakura tomo a la chica del brazo para sacarla de ahí. Usualmente todas las mujeres se abalanzaban contra mi, o buscaban una manera de coquetear conmigo, pero parecía que ella no era como el resto. Desde el principio, cuando la conocí había mantenido su distancia conmigo y ni hablar de que nunca intento coquetearme y de hecho en ese momento ni siquiera había intentado coquetear conmigo, admitía con mucho trabajo que esa actitud me parecía inusualmente extraña en una chica, pero incluso por muy atractivo que me encontraran las chicas, había una pequeña excepción y esa estaba temblando justo enfrente de mi. Tal parecía que la niñita miedosa comenzaba a tener un uno por ciento de mi agrado.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Miraba las nubes pasar a través de la enorme ventana, nunca imagine que me volvería a encontrar con él y menos que me ofrecería algo como eso. Tampoco llegue a imaginar que el fuera el líder de un grupo anti zombies y aunque quisiera quedarme, yo no podía matar zombies, no podía arriesgar mi vida de esa forma. No sabía pelear y aún tenía que encontrar a Hanabi, no me podía quedar. Aún así...si algún día regresaba a ese lugar, con Hanabi conmigo y si la oferta de Sasuke-kun seguía en pie, me convertiría en una cazadora de zombies, al igual que todos ellos, estaba segura de que detrás de esta organización había una buena causa. Entonces recordé que Sasuke-kun era el líder de ella y que aunque matara a los zombies por diversión, realmente él estaba ayudando en una buena causa, entonces las mariposas regresaban a mi, Naruto-kun tenía razón, él no era una mala persona. Quizás debajo de toda esa arrogancia e indiferencia, había algo que ocultaba, quizá algo que le dolía, algo que quizá yo no podría entender jamás, era bien sabido que las personas no se vuelven frías solo porque, algo debió sucederle a Sasuke-kun y por eso ponía una barrera, por eso se mostraba así, aún así seguía pensando que Sasuke era divino, a pesar de su ego, arrogancia y su toque de intimidación que siempre lo rodeaba. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y Naruto-kun apareció de atrás de ella. A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo me agradaba, siempre tenía consigo un aura de alegría, actuaba de manera tan despreocupada y sobre todo, esos ojos grandes y expresivos que siempre me habían mirado con curiosidad me trasmitían confianza en él. En realidad él también era hermoso.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Naruto-kun?

-¡No! Digo, pues yo solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió que podría venir a ver si habías decido quedarte, je.- Se rasco la nuca mientras caminaba hasta donde yo estaba. Se sentó a mi lado y me miraba con curiosidad, parecía un niño chiquito emocionado por tener un nuevo amigo.- Te quedaras ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

-Uhm...me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo.- Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, mientras yo desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana y clavaba la mirada hacia el cielo azul.

- ¡¿Es por Sasuke-teme, verdad?!- Se levanto de la cama como resorte, cruzo los brazos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- El es atemorizante casi siempre, pero no te preocupes por eso, el teme ese casi nunca esta y cuando esta se la pasa encerrado en su oficina.

-No es por Sasuke-kun, es que...bueno...yo no tengo mucha experiencia matando zombies.- Suspire con tristeza y baje la mirada.- Más que ser de ayuda, solo estorbare...además tengo que encontrar a mi hermana, me preocupa mucho, quiero cuidar de ella.

El silencio reino en cada rincón de la habitación, ninguno de los dos se movió. Yo pensaba en Hanabi y el también parecía metido en su propio mundo. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco así, en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, realmente era agradable, e incluso me había dado cuenta de que no había tartamudeado con él, realmente Naruto-kun me trasmitía mucha confianza, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo, comenzaba a notar una química especial entre él y yo.

-¡Hinata-chan! Pero yo puedo entrenar contigo para que tengas más practica matando zombies. Si te conviertes en cazadora de zombies podrás proteger a tu hermana cuando la encuentres.- Sonrío ampliamente mientras ponía el pulgar arriba, yo lo mire por unos segundos, reflexionando en lo que me había dicho, después de todo el tenía razón, si me convertía en cazadora de zombies podría proteger a Hanabi sin depender de nadie más. Le devolví la sonrisa, mientras en mi mente agradecía su preocupación por mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Raina KIM: Me Gusta como manejas la personalidad de hinata, una transformación progresiva fue lo ideal, sigue escribiendo..nos leemos :)"<strong>

_Hola Raina ¿que tal todo? espero que bien, antes que nada quiero agradecer por tu comentario acerca de la personalidad de Hinata. La verdad es que ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y resulta que me ha resultado más facil manejar su personalidad que la de los demás personajes. Como dicenpor ahí, el escritor isualmente exorcisa a sus demonios cuando escribe una historia. Yo no me considero una escritora como tal, pero realmente si estoy haciendo eso en esta historia, exsorcisar mis demonios, lol. Espero que así como Hinata tuvo valor para salvarse a si misma, yo tenga valor para algunas cosas. Saludos! _

**"xXAlice NightrayXx: ****Waaa no entro unos dias y actualizas con dos caps.**  
><strong> Lo siento no haber dejado review en el anterior cap pero no vi que actualizaste.<strong>  
><strong> Me gustaron mucho los caps y aunque Sasuke es duro con ella fue bueno porque como Hina dijo la ayudo a dejar de ser tan cobarde y siendo sinsera Sasuke no es de los que salvan a los demas a menos que le sean de utilidad.<strong>  
><strong> Para mi estas llevando bien el ritmo de la trama sin acelerar las cosas porque todo lleva su proceso, en verdad espero mucho de tu historia.<strong>  
><strong> Sobre lo anterior si fue un error jejeje despues de haber mandado el comentario recorde que nightmare significaba pesadilla pero no lo pude editar y tambien me di cuenta que si hubiera robots los zombies ya estarian exterminados desde el principio y gracias por responder mi estupida pregunta jejeje.<strong>  
><strong> Sayop x3<strong>  
><strong> P.D Espero la continuacion n.n"<strong>

_Hola Alice ¿como estas? espero que muy muy bien, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer que siempre me andes enviando reviews y tambien te quería decir que no te preocupes si no puedes mandarmelos, supongo que con que leas mi historia me doy por bien servida 8-) Y tambien quiero agradecer por tus comentarios tan positivos de mi historia, como lo he dicho antes, realmente me esfuerzo porque les guste. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y te quedes hasta el final ¡saludos!_

**"VivianaD3525: Conti, conti, conti! Esta súper buena la historia, me la acabo de leer toda en este momento. Pobre Hinata por su mamá sería lo más cruel ver como se transforma en zombie, también quiero saber que pasó con Hanabi que me tiene meta intrigada. Espero la continuación. XD"**

_Hola Viviana ¿que tal todo? espero que muy bien ñ.ñ Muchas gracias, realmente no esperaba que hubiera personas que aún les gustara el Sasuhina, tú entiendes, por el final de la serie original. Pero me da gusto ver que todavía hay gente a la que le gusta el Sasuhina. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, espero y te quedes tú tambien hasta el final, si. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, quizá tarde un poco para que se sepa lo que paso con Hanabi, eso será casi hasta el final, por ahora la historia se va a centrar en Sasuke y Hinata. Acá te dejo la continuación, espero que la disfrutes ¡saludos!_

**"Damoku: ****¡genial!, se viene lo mejor, ya quiero ver qué ocurrirá. ¿sabes?, me quise entrar al fic y estrangular a Ino y decirle ¡es de Hinata, ok!, pero me contuve sabiendo que Sasuke la rechazaría ya que dejaría toda su pasión para Hina xD, ok, tengo un serio trauma con el lemon u.u**  
><strong> me encantó el capítulo, en especial la parte en que Hinata demostró valor y salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo :,), ¡vamos!, que ni yo saldría sin un plan xD, valentía pura<strong>  
><strong> espero leerte pronto, ya quiero ver la expresión que pone Sasuke al ver de nuevo a Hinata... ¿o otro grupo la encontró? O: ¡¿un grupo enemigo?! <strong>  
><strong> ¡no puedes dejarme así!, actualiza rápido, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz! xD <strong>  
><strong> PD: creo que mis reviews llegan atrasados u.u, pero depende de que país eres xD, soy de Bolivia y pienso que tu estas muuuuuuuuuy lejos u.u<strong>"

_Hola Damoku, me da gusto volver a leerte ¿que tal todo? espero que muy bien y bueno, me has echo reír con tu review, sobre por la parte de "ya que dejaría toda su pasión para Hina", no se porque me dio risa 8-) en fin, Hinata ira teniendo ciertos arranques de valentía, recuerda que Hinata siempre va a ser Hinata, no digo que será miedosa siempre, sino que siempre habrá una parte de ella que va a dudar y así. Y aqui paso dejandote la quinta parte de mi historia, espero que la disfrutes mucho. De igual forma, espero que no quieras meterte al fic siempre, ya que habrá chicas coqueteando con Sasuke durante toda la historia. Y otra cosa, creeme que gracias a ti estoy considerando seriamente en escribir mi primer lemon para esta historia, je. _

_Pd: No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tus reviews me llegan bien, es bonito saber que desde Bolivia leen mi fanfic, espero que lo sigas leyendo, yep._


	6. Capitulo 6: Me quedare

_Hola ¿Qué tal todo? Yo espero que muy bien, bueno antes que nada quería disculparme por mi tardanza al subir el nuevo capitulo, pero no había línea en mi casa y a consecuencia de eso tampoco hubo internet, pero hoy vinieron a arreglarlo y acá me tienen, dando lata lol. Bueno, paso para dejarles el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Si tienen dudas sobre cualquier cosa acerca de la historia no duden en hacérmelas saber. _

_con amor 'godsgirl8494'._

* * *

><p><strong>OJO: <strong>Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en esta historia, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**Me quedare.**

_"Se que nunca me veras como la niña de tus sueños, _

_se que no te fijaras en la fachada de mis huesos, _

_se que nunca entenderás este absurdo sentimiento. _

_Yo se que no tendré jamás la fortuna de un beso, _

_es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas que me invento..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que acepte quedarme en ZH, bajo las condiciones que me impuso Sasuke-kun. Esas dos semanas Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Ino-san e incluso Kiba-kun me habían ayudado con mis entrenamientos y todo mi cuerpo me dolía, tenía heridas en las piernas, brazos y manos. Realmente me había esforzado mucho, pero Naruto-kun y los demás seguían diciéndome que mi condición física y mi velocidad seguían por abajo de los niveles requeridos, que en una situación de vida o muerte terminaría infectada. Realmente me estaba esforzando mucho por volverme más ágil, fuerte y todas las cosas que requiere ser un cazador de zombies, pero parecía que por más duro que trabajara, yo sentía no avanzaba nada. Me sentía frustrada, pero no iba a renunciar, no ahora; Yo sabía bien que las cosas no serían fáciles para mi, pero después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada, las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para mi, siempre tenía que esforzarme un poco más que los demás y era algo que ya no me molestaba.

Mis piernas se detuvieron, mis pulmones reclamaban aire, puse una de mis manos en mi pecho, para intentar calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Inhale todo el aire posible y después lo saque de una lenta exhalación, repetí el mismo proceso tres veces más y volví a incorporarme. Kiba me había puesto a correr al rededor de todo el perímetro de ZH, llevaba 10 vueltas pero honestamente estaba muy cansada, sentía si fuerza mis piernas y todo mi pecho ardía, sentía un dolor en la garganta y el sudor en mi frente escurría por mis mejillas, definitivamente no podía seguir.

-Descansa un poco Hinata-chan, te has esforzado mucho.- El castaño estiro en mi dirección una botella con agua, inmediatamente la acepte y le dedique una sonrisa amable.

Bebí todo el contenido de la botella que momentos antes me había ofrecido Kiba, él estaba estirado sobre el césped de aquella enorme casa, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su par de brazos, miraba el nublado cielo de aquella tarde. Entonces me puse a pensar que era un lugar bastante hermoso e incluso relajante, la casa parecía ser de mármol, era grande y espaciosa. Tenía áreas verdes y un enorme jardín trasero, una enorme fuente de azulejo color hueso permanecía en medio del jardín. La barrera que nos protegía del ataque de cualquier zombie, era de ladrillo rojo y el enorme portón era de color blanco, arriba de la barrera había una cerca con púas filosas y cada extremo del porton había dos cazadores, usualmente se turnaban entre ellos. Realmente era un refugio asombroso, pero yo seguía preguntándome como era que Sasuke-kun pudo haber levantado y hecho todo esto posible en tan solo dos meses, eran muy poquito tiempo y sin embargo todo iba en orden, todo estaba yendo bien. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, la pregunta que más rondaba por mi mente era ¿Cómo le habría hecho para conseguir personas para crear la organización y cual sería la recompensa al final del día para todos ellos? Quizás ellos al igual que yo, aceptaban las ordenes de él porque los mantenía a salvo y les daba comida, o eso quería creer yo.

-Kiba-kun...-Baje la mirada sintiéndome una completa entremetida, sentí su mirada encima de mi persona y después lo mire por breves segundos para después volver a apartar la mirada.- ¿Por que...p-por que d-decidiste ser un c-cazador de zombies?

-Uhm...supongo que porque no tengo a donde ir.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y después esbozo una sonrisa.- No me agrada seguir las ordenes de ese Uchiha, pero prefiero seguirlo a él que a Itachi.

-¿Itachi..?

-Si, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.- Abrí los ojos a cuasa de mi sorpresa, no imaginaba que Sasuke-kun tuviera hermanos, pero ahora que lo pensaba tampoco sabía absolutamente nada de él. Kiba se incorporo, sentándose mientras su mirada se perdía en algún recuerdo.- Solía seguir a Itachi Uchiha, pero su organización _Killer Z _tenía un propósito que nunca me gusto. Ellos al igual que nosotros matan zombies, con el mero propósito de adueñarse poco a poco de las riquezas de el mundo. Y una vez que tengan suficiente poder, quieren imponer sus ideales con los pocos sobrevivientes que existan para ese entonces. Como dije antes, no me agrada seguir las ordenes de un mocoso como Sasuke, pero el creó esta organización con un único propósito...ganarle a su hermano.

La voz de Kiba sonó seria por primera vez, y no sabía si asustarme por eso, pero mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, llegaba a la conclusión de que Sasuke competía con su hermano porque también quería conquistar el mundo, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿por que Kiba lo seguía? Nada tenía sentido.

-¿S-sasuke-kun...él...él quiere conquistar al mundo al igual que Itachi-san?- La pregunta fluyo con naturalidad de mi boca, Sasuke Uchiha era un total misterio para mi y quería saber lo más que fuera posible de él, no importaba si eran cosas pequeñas.

-A Sasuke no le importa el mundo, él solo quiere ganarle a Itachi para llamar su atención, supongo.

-¿A que t-te refieres?

-No se que haya pasado entre ellos, Sasuke nunca habla de eso. Itachi es un tema tabú aquí, las únicas personas que saben lo que oculta ese engreído, son Ino y Naruto...honestamente no es un tema que me interese.- Suspiro con pesar y se levanto, sacudiéndose las ropas que eran negras, al igual que las de el resto.- Es todo por hoy Hinata-chan, ve a descansar, te hace falta.

Se alejo de ahí con paso lento y despreocupado, yo me quede en la misma posición por un largo tiempo, intentando reunir las piezas del rompecabezas. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba meterme en la vida de Sasuke-kun y pensar en eso hizo que me sonrojara con violencia, nunca había sido una entrometida en nada, jamás me había gustado meterme en la vida de las demás personas, pero con Sasuke era diferente, quería saber todo acerca de él. Naruto-kun había tenido razón cuando dijo que él casi nunca estaba en ZH, de vez en cuando lo veía mientras entrenaba, lo miraba a escondidas, sin embargo siempre venia rogando tener encuentros con el. Quería que el me notara, que me mirara con esos ojos negros tan suyos. Este no era un descubrimiento nuevo, desde que había decido quedarme me había dado cuenta de que Sasuke me atraía a el, como un imán a un magneto y no entendía porque, simplemente sentía que lo había visto antes, quizás lo conocía de otra vida. Sabía perfectamente que desde aquella noche que lo había visto, me había enamorado de él, fue amor a primera vista. Las personas dicen que esas cosas no existen, pero entonces ¿por que me sentía de esta manera cada vez que pensaba en él? ¿por que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo tenía cerca? ¿por que esta desesperante necesidad de verlo cada vez que podía? Esto que sentía era real, podía sentir la magia en mis venas, debía ser amor y no solo una simple atracción que desaparece con el paso del tiempo.

**. **

**. **

**.**

Iba a salir de cacería junto con Ino y Sai, al igual que los días anteriores, ese día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, pero no me importaba el clima si se trataba de matar zombies, había descubierto que era un maravilloso pasatiempo, aunque corriera el riesgo de morir o ser infectado. Usualmente todas las cosas que mataban me hacían sentir vivo, me gustaba sentir la adrenalina en mis venas cada vez que tenía a un zombie enfrente de mi y en mi corazón no había espacio para ninguna otra emoción o sentimiento. Llegue hasta la bodega de armas, las había de todo tipo, pistolas, escopetas, ametralladoras, sables, cuchillos y navajas. Cuando abrí la puerta me tope con una figura que ya me era bastante conocida, Hinata Hyuga. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que seguramente no me escucho entrar, me acerque un poco más y vi que tomaba un cuchillo alargado y filoso entre sus manos, sin embargo parecía dudar.

-¿Sabes como usarlo, niñita?- Dio un respingo al escuchar mi burlona voz, volteo a verme, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos temblaban más que cuando agarro aquel cuchillo.

-H-hoy v-voy a entren-nar u-usando a-armas b-blancas, Naruto-kun me va a e-enseñar como usarla.- Tenía el cuchillo aprisionado a lo largo contra su pecho y la mirada la tenía clavada en el piso, rodé los ojos y suspire con cansancio.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, ella en la misma posición y yo con los brazos cruzados, esperaba que saliera huyendo en cualquier momento, sin embargo permaneció ahí. Tome su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, ella me miro con sorpresa y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, tome el cuchillo de la otra mano y se lo coloque en la zurda.

-Debes tomar el cuchillo de esta forma y usar el otro brazo como defensa, eso te ayudara a usar la fuerza bruta de _esas cosas _a tu favor. Eres pequeña, así que cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca tú les clavas el cuchillo en el corazón, hasta el fondo, eso los aturdirá y te dará tiempo de sacar una pistola o buscar algo para darles en la cabeza.

Solté su brazo y volví a incorporarme, me había acercado demasiado a ella, hasta el punto en que nuestros alientos chocaron entre si. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, yo me preguntaba si había prestado atención a todo lo que le había dicho, o si su pena le había nublado la concentración por completo. Bufe y tome una ametralladora, comencé a cargarla con balas y acomodar más balas en las pequeñas bolsas de mi cinturón. Ella permanecía con la mirada en el piso, no le tome demasiada atención y pase de largo de ella. De repente sentí que algo cálido se posaba sobre mi brazo, era su mano. Me miraba con vergüenza impresa en sus ojos, sin embargo no aparto la mirada cuando yo la vi directo a los ojos, me estaba manteniendo la mirada.

-Gracias S-sasuke-kun, por l-lo de a-antes.- Esta vez bajo la mirada y aparto la mano de mi brazo, como si fuera de fuego. Apretaba con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar.

-Hmp, solo asegúrate de terminar los entrenamientos lo más pronto posible, me serías de ayuda matando zombies.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndome a la salida. Afuera me esperaban Ino y sai a bordo del Jepp, listos para matar a cuantos zombies fuera posible. Sonreí complacido, nada me emocionaba más en el mundo que matar zombies y saber que era algo que podía hacer bien me llenaba de satisfacción, jamás pensé que terminaría así, cuando yo siempre había odiado todo lo que tenía que ver con zombies, nunca entendía porque la gente se emocionaba al decir que les gustaría matar a un zombie. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor, pero a diferencia de ellos, a mi me causaba satisfacción matar zombies por una razón que jamás admitiría.

**. **

**. **

**. **

El entrenamiento hoy fue más cansado, me dolían todas mis articulaciones y seguramente al día siguiente tendría problemas para moverme, sin embargo estaba satisfecha, hoy había dado lo mejor de mi en el entrenamiento y el mismo Naruto-kun me había dicho que para ser la primera vez que entrenaba con armas blancas, lo había hecho bastante bien. Yo sabía porque había sido, Sasuke-kun me había ensañado algo simple pero importante para el uso de ese tipo de armas. Había memorizado y guardado en mi cabeza todas y cada una de sus palabras, las atesoraba muy bien. Él había estado tan cerca de mi, que pude percibir el suave olor de menta que emanaba de él, ese olor también lo había memorizado bien, quería recordarlo siempre en mi memoria. Acababa de tomar una ducha caliente y estaba acostada sobre la mullida cama que ahora me pertenecía, miraba hacia el techo, sonrojándome cada vez más por el recuerdo de haber tenido a Sasuke tan cerca de mi. A mi mente vinieron sus palabras _"solo asegúrate de terminar los entrenamientos lo más pronto posible, me serías de ayuda matando zombies" _Sonreí pensando que ya tenía un motivo más para volverme fuerte, no solo para poder buscar a Hanabi y poder protegerla, había descubierto que mi nuevo propósito era hacerme fuerte para serle de utilidad a Sasuke-kun y que algún día me considerara como su igual, alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Se que el no era del tipo de personas que necesitara que alguien lo cuidara, pero también quería protegerlo, no importaba si era de los zombies o de el mismo, quería ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Si, esto era real, era amor y a donde fuera Sasuke Uchiha yo lo seguiría, sin importar lo que pasara, no importaba si esos ojos tan bonitos no me miraban a mi, no importaba si el no me prestaba atención, quería estar cerca de él para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. A decir verdad, estos sentimientos eran algo apresurados, yo no conocía nada de él, era un completo misterio para mi y quizá eso sería así siempre, pero me gustaba imaginar la idea de que algún día lograría descifrar el misterio que era Sasuke Uchiha y que cuando eso pasara, entonces yo tendría sus ojos negros solo para mi y toda su atención sería mía. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, el nunca se fijaría en mi y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, más decidida que nunca a entrenar muy duro para poder protegerlo a él y a Hanabi.

_-_Me esforzare todos los días el doble de lo que me he estado esforzando, confíe en mí Sasuke-kun.

Susurre en voz muy bajita, no era como si hubiera alguien vigilándome pero aún así el solo hecho de que alguien supiera de mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun, me ponía nerviosa. Después de un rato de estar divagando en mis propios pensamientos...me di cuenta de algo importante: Sasuke había creado ZH para competir contra su hermano y por lo que me había dicho Kiba-kun, también para llamar su atención. Era lo casi el mismo propósito que yo me había forjado; volverme más fuerte para que Sasuke-kun me notara...Entonces abrí los ojos como platos ante mi nuevo descubrimiento. Todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar, de pronto un nudo en mi garganta apareció cuando me di cuenta de otra cosa, si Itachi-san era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y Sasuke-kun no tenía más familia que Itachi e Itachi-san no estaba con Sasuke-kun, podría ser que el mismo Sasuke se sintiera solo. No debía ser fácil saber que tu hermano andaba por ahí en medio de un apocalipsis zombie y que ni siquiera se preocupara de ti. Y entonces pensé en Hanabi, ella también debería estar por ahí, sola, asustada, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no terminaría siendo como Itachi-san, yo buscaría a mi hermana y entonces la traería a ZH y sobre todo, encontraría la forma de hacerle ver a Sasuke-kun que yo me quedaría con él hasta el final.

_"Y aún así te cuidare, casi leyéndote el pensamiento, _

_y aún así me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios, _

_y aún así te seguiré, hasta el mundo cambie y gire al revés, _

_aquí estaré."_

**. **

**. **

**. **


	7. Capitulo 7: Just is a girl

_Holiwis poniwis, ahr. Espero que se encuentren muy bien, pues acá me tienen escribiendo la parte siete de esta historia. Se que hasta ahora ha sido muy tediosa ya que solo ha sido Hinata la que participa más. Pero a partir de este capitulo ya habrá más Sasuhina y de hecho el siguiente capitulo va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Y bueno, en este capitulo se van a topar con un ligero lemon. Ha habido una personita que quería lemon y bueno, acá se lo dejo, Damoku linda y preciosa, este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Feliz cumpleaños y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo que escribí con mucho amor para ti, yassss. Y ya saben que si tienen dudas sobre la historia y esas cosas, pueden hacérmelas saber, yo tratare de responderlas._

_Con amor godsgirl8494._

* * *

><p><strong>Just Is<strong> **A Girl. **

_"Muerdo tu rostro a pesar de tu nariz, _

_17 años y medio, me preocupa que mi hermano se entere, _

_¿Dónde esta lo divertido en hacer lo que te dicen? _

_Dije "no". _

_"Oh, dejalo ya. Te puedo persuadir. No soy tu tipico drogado de 18 años. Dame una noche, te convencere." _

_"Sé que estas buscando la salvacion en la era secular, pero chica, no soy tu salvador" _

_Luchar hasta caer al suelo, que dios me ayude ahora..." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era el primer día que yo salía de "cacería" y más que emocionada como el resto, estaba nerviosa y hasta cierto punto también aterrada. No quería ser al final solo una carga para mi equipo ni para ningún otro equipo, igual que el resto yo quería ser de ayuda. La sola idea de que alguien pusiera su vida en peligro para ayudarme o salvarme (como siempre) me aterraba, y era gracioso porque pensar en eso me aterraba más que el hecho de que saldría lejos de la protección de ZH para enfrentarme cara a cara a los zombies. Desde que me había aventurado a salir de mi otro refugio, usaba la misma ropa de siempre, los jeans acampanados que ahora estaban medio gastados, los tenis blancos que ahora eran de un extraño color amarillento y que se encontraban abiertos de las suelas y aquella blusa rosa que ya amenazaba con deshilacharse, la verdad es que no me sentía avergonzada de mi vestimenta, pero sentía que no encajaba con los demás, que iban de negro. A mi nunca me gustaron las cosas muy oscuras, sentía que representaban a la muerte y a la oscuridad y no hay nada más triste que muerte y oscuridad. Estaba terminando de atar mi larga cabellera en una cola de caballo, cuando unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Hinata-chan podemos pasar?- Una rubia muy alegre de hermosos ojos azul y una curiosa pelirosa, aparecieron de atrás de la puerta, yo asentí e inmediatamente me puse de pie.

-Sakura-san, Ino-san ¿Cómo amanecieron?- Sonreí en un amable gesto, mientras hacia una leve reverencia, realmente admiraba a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente de mi, eran hermosas, seguras de si misma y fuertes, cosas que obviamente yo no tenía.

-Muy bien, gracias Hinata-san ¿y tú como amaneciste? ¿estas lista para tu primer cacería.- Respondió amablemente la ojiverde, que vestía completamente de negro, excepto por un moño color rojo que adornaba su cabello que parecía tenerlo perfectamente cuidado. Por un momento dude si responder con la verdad o dar una sonrisa fingida y decir que estaba lista. Pero al final asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía débilmente. Ino y Sakura se miraron mutuamente y comprendieron el esfuerzo que hacía por mentir, sin embargo Sakura palmeo mi hombro y me dedico otra sonrisa amable. Todos habían sido muy amables conmigo desde que llegue, pero Sakura e Ino parecían preocuparse más por mi que el resto.- Eh, eh, vamos Hinata-chan, eres una chica fuerte y lista, no te pasara nada.

Cuando estaba con Ino y Sakura realmente me sentía resguardada, como la hermana menor. Yo era dos años menor que Ino y tres que Sakura, podía entender porque se preocupan por mi y me ayudaban mucho. Ino y Sakura habían sido huérfanas desde pequeñas y se conocían de toda la vida, era por eso que eran tan unidas y se cuidaban entre ellas. Sakura me conto que la habían pasado mal desde muy niñas, porque vivían en un orfanato, pero tenían que conseguir comida y dinero por su cuenta, porque el orfanato no contaba con la ayuda de el gobierno. Pero después habían crecido y con doce años de edad, ya trabajaban en diferentes cosas, y además de eso también estudiaban, cuando tuvieron quince y el dinero suficiente, rentaron un modesto departamento. Habían salido adelante, sin la ayuda de nadie. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales las admiraba.

-Gracias Sakura-san, gracias Ino-san.- Mi voz salió quebrada, me sentía tan conmovida por la forma en que me trataban, eran buenas personas y con gusto yo habría muerto por ellas. Ino se echo a reír negando con la cabeza, ella también vestía de negro, solo que ella llevaba puesta una blusita color violeta pastel sin mangas y encima un chaleco negro de cuero. Ino a diferencia de Sakura, era más atrevida en la forma de hablar, de interactuar y de vestir. De repente Ino estiro una bolsa de papel en mi dirección, yo mire con duda la bolsa, si era un obsequio no podría recibirlo, ellas ya habían hecho mucho por mi.- ¡N-no Ino-san! no puedo aceptarlo, ustedes ya me han apoyado mucho.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, acéptalo. Mira nada más tu ropa, necesitas ropa y zapatos nuevos.- Volví a negar con la cabeza mientras los colores subían por toda mi cara, Ino frunció el ceño y me arrojo la bolsa, Sakura negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a Ino con un toque de reproche.- La vas a aceptar, y te la quiero ver puesta cuando nos vayamos.

Ino salió molesta de la habitación, mientras yo me preguntaba el porque se habría ofendido demasiado, mire la bolsa con duda y entonces de nueva cuenta Sakura me palmeo el hombro.

-No hiciste nada malo, es solo que...ella estuvo toda la semana consiguiéndote eso, cuando salía de cacería. Realmente se esforzó por encontrar algo de tu talla, se ofende rápidamente, pero es porque se preocupa.- Me dedico una sonrisa sincera y después miro en dirección a la bolsa.- Además aunque no quieras, tienes que usarlo porque es como tu uniforme. Aquí todos vestimos de negro, lo hacemos para distinguirnos de las otras organizaciones que también matan zombies, así que por favor, úsalo.

Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo pero después asentí y le dedique una sonrisa amable a Sakura, ella volvió a palmear mi hombro y salió de la habitación, más tarde le agradecería a Ino por el regalo. Me apresure a sacar todo lo que contenía la bolsa, tenía que darme prisa porque partiríamos pronto. Conforme sacaba todo de la bolsa, mis ojos se abrían como platos, toda la ropa parecía que era demasiado ajustada. Lo primero que saque de la bolsa de papel fueron unas botas negras, después una blusa blanca sin mangas, que más bien parecía un corsé. Un pequeño chaleco de cuero negro, ajustado y finalmente un pantalón negro, igual de ajustado que la demás ropa. Suspire pensando seriamente en quedarme con la cómoda ropa que llevaba puesta.

Corrí apresuradamente por los pasillos de la enorme casa, ni tiempo había tenido siquiera de darme una mirada en el espejo, pero no me interesaba avergonzarme a mi misma el día de hoy, ya tenia bastantes cosas por que preocuparme. Siempre había tenido vergüenza de mi cuerpo, sentía que esta metida en el cuerpo de una señora de treinta años. Tenía el busto excesivamente enorme, no era el busto normal en una chica de dieciséis y en la escuela las demás chicas solían hacerme burla y los chicos solían decirme cosas pervertidas; Desde entonces usaba sudaderas tres tallas más grandes que mi talla, me avergonzaba mucho ser diferente al resto. Mis mejillas se encendieron violentamente, no por el esfuerzo que estuviera haciendo al correr, sino porque estaba en el equipo de Sasuke-kun y yo llevaba una blusita exageradamente delgada y pegada a mi cuerpo ¿Qué pensaría de mi? ¿Él también pensaría que soy rara? Negué con la cabeza y me detuve justo en la entrada de la casa, tome un respiro y aleje esas ideas de mi cabeza, seguro que Sasuke-kun no pensaría nada malo de mi persona, él apenas y me notaba y siempre que yo estaba frente a él, él solo pasaba de mi.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza, nadie parecía tomarme importancia. Todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo, salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, mientras me repetía a mi misma "_Tranquila, nadie esta mirándote, tranquila_". Pero esa voz en mi cabeza comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más lejana, ahora tenía la mirada de todos en mi. Yo odiaba eso. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, siempre había sido así. Llegue hasta donde estaban los tres equipos, el equipo C que esta conformado por Suigetsu. Un extraño chico de cabellos plateados y ojos color purpura. Juugo, él era un muchacho bastante imponente. Por ultimo estaba Karin, ella era una pelirroja bastante sensual a mi punto de vista, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón me miraba con desprecio. El siguiente equipo era el B, que estaba conformado por Sakura-san, Ino-san y Naruto-kun. Y el equipo A estaba conformado por Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun y yo. La verdad era que yo nunca había hablado o convivido con alguno del equipo C, y con Sai-kun solo había hablado un par de veces. Ni hablar de Sasuke-kun, que parecía ignorarme todo el tiempo. Deje caer mi mirada directo al piso, pensando que estaría mejor en un equipo con Sakura-san, Ino-san o hasta Naruto-kun.

-¡Hinata-chan! Te ves muy hermosa con la ropa que te regale.- Di un pequeño respingo cuando escuche la voz de Ino muy cerca de mi oído. La rubia sonreía mientras me miraba de arriba hacía bajo. Mis mejillas ardieron en un color rojo. Nadie nunca me decía que yo era bonita. Bueno, mi madre me lo decía a menudo y Hanabi de vez en cuando. Que me lo dijeran otras personas era completamente nuevo y distinto para mi.

-¡Si Hinata-chan! Te pareces a la heroína del manga de mi imaginación.- Naruto tenía un peculiar brillo en sus ojos azules y sonreía abiertamente mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

La mayoría del grupo que estaba reunido ahí había dicho algo bueno acerca de mi nueva apariencia, incluso Suigetsu, todos excepto Juugo, que solo miraba en silencio toda la escena, Karin quien me miraba aún más irritada que antes, Sai que parecía avergonzado de todo lo que se decía. Y Sasuke, que parecía absorto en su propio mundo mientras se acomodaba las agujetas de sus botas. Yo lo miraba, él estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, sus manos se movían con rapidez y el viento mecía su cabello azabache. Podría haberme quedado horas de esa forma, mirándolo enbobadamente mientras que él, muy probablemente no prestaría atención a mi persona. Pero no me importaba, sabía que el era un solo un sueño lejano. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dedo que picaba insistentemente mi pecho derecho. Con clara vergüenza en mi rostro voltee la mirada, solo para darme cuenta que la dueña de esa mano era Ino.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esos ahí?- Volvió a picarme el pecho, Sakura también los miraba con curiosidad, e incluso Naruto miraba esa zona de mi cuerpo que siempre me había avergonzado. Yo estaba hiperventilado, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

-Yo no le veo la gran cosa a una niña súper desarrollada.- La voz de Karin atrajo la atención de todos, e incluso Sasuke, que había permanecido indiferente me miro con curiosidad, inspeccionándome de arriba a bajo.

-No me digas que estas celosa de que Hina-chan tenga los atributos que a ti te hacen falta.- Ino se burlo de la pelirroja que mantenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-¡Ja! Por favor, no se necesita tener un par de pelotas de playa para ser sexy. Para tu información, teñida, a muchos hombres les gusta mi cuerpo...- Le echo una mirada al azabache que se incorporaba lentamente y cruzaba sus brazos mientras miraba con desde toda la escena que se había causado. Suigetsu rodo los ojos, para después fulminar a Sasuke con la mirada.

-Es un alivio saber que a Sasuke-kun no le gusta el cuerpo de...- Ino hizo una breve pausa mientras caminaba hasta el moreno y se colgaba de su cuello.- zorras baratas como tú ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun y yo hemos...

-Tsk, cállate Karin.- Interrumpió Sasuke abruptamente a la chica, mientras se quitaba de encima a Ino.- Terminen de una buena vez su arguende para poder concentrarnos en cosas importantes. Y no en cuerpos o pechos extravagantes de las demás personas.- Miro a todos los presentes, afilando la mirada. Inmediatamente todos corrieron al respectivo coche que tocaba por equipo.

Una vez que todos comenzaron a organizarse, Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia mi, parecía mirarme con desdén y hasta cierto punto como si yo fuera la cosa más asquerosa que había visto en su vida. Con la misma rapidez que habían aparecido el rubor en mis mejillas, desapareció. Palidecí ante su mirada tan hostil, y un nudo en mi garganta apareció, haciéndome imposible pasar la saliva. Después bufo molesto y se alejo caminando con dirección al Bora negro.

-Sai, mocosa, vengan para acá.- Ordeno mientras hacía una seña con la mano, inmediatamente Sai se incorporo y se acerco a él. Sasuke tenía un mapa en su mano y un marcador rojo, esto parecía un tabú. Camine hasta ellos, estaba muy nerviosa y las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de mi, sentía que las piernas me temblaban y sin embargo sonreí cuando Sai palmeo amistosamente mi espalda.- El equipo C se va a encargar de limpiar la parte sur de Manhattan, el B la parte norte y nosotros la parte este.

-¿Y la parte oeste?

-De esa parte se va a encargar la organización de Mei Terumi, es territorio de ellos.- Explico Sasuke con simpleza, mientras Sai y yo oíamos atentamente cualquier detalle, yo no entendía muchas de las cosas que Sai y Sasuke decían, sin embargo toda mi atención estaba centrada en cada pequeño detalle que salía de la boca de ambos.

Cuando Sasuke termino de explicar como nos organizaríamos y las cosas que nos centraríamos en buscar una vez que termináramos de matar a "_esas cosas" _(refiriéndose a los zombies), cosas como comida, pilas, armas, balas y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad. Los demás equipos terminaban de organizarse también, todos parecían emocionados y ansiosos e incluso el mismo Sasuke parecía excitado con la idea de matar a unos cuantos zombies. Naruto y Suigetsu apostaban a quien de los dos mataría más zombies, Sakura miraba a Naruto con disgusto, Sai permanecía a lado de nuestro coche, con ambas manos metidas en la bolsa de sus pantalones. Juugo fumaba un cigarro mientras miraba las nubes, Karin y Sasuke discutían por algo. Mire toda esa escena sintiéndome completamente extraña, todos tenían un rol y yo era la única que parecía no encajar, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y suspire pensando que tal vez este no era mi mundo, sin embargo ahora yo era parte de él.

-Hinata-chan, tranquila lo harás bien.- Ino poso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dedico una sonrisa como las que me daba mi madre. Como la que yo le dedique a Hanabi la ultima vez que la vi. Una sonrisa que decía "Hey, tranquila todo estará bien, eso es seguro". Limpie las lagrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas y sonreí débilmente mientras asentía lentamente.- Hinata ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-C-claro, Ino-san.

-Cuida de Sasuke por mí ¿si?- Le regalo una mirada llena de ternura y añoranza al azabache que seguía hablando con Karin.- ¿Sabes? Por lo general le encargo este tipo de cosas a Kiba. Él y Karin originalmente están en el equipo de Sasuke y algo tan importante como esto no se lo pediría a la tipa esa. Sasuke-kun...él...me preocupa mucho, es muy impulsivo, no sabe cuando debe renunciar. Por eso...Hinata-chan, te lo encargo mucho.

Estaba aturdida, jamás había oído a Ino hablar así; Nunca había visto su lado vulnerable y jamás llegue a imaginar que ese lado vulnerable sería por Sasuke. Sospechaba de que Ino se sentía atraída por Sasuke, pero nunca pensé que compartiría sentimientos por el azabache con ella. Sonreí y asentí, estaba decidida. Ahora conocía otra cosa acerca de Sasuke Uchiha, era impulsivo y probablemente necio. Y sin embargo yo iba a cuidar de él, no solo porque Ino me lo había pedido, sino porque mi corazón me gritaba que tenía que cuidar de él. Vi a la rubia caminar hasta donde estaba su equipo, después subieron al coche y este no tardo mucho en encender sus motores y ponerse en marcha. Se detuvieron justo en frente de mí. Naruto era el que manejaba, Sakura iba en el asiento de copiloto e Ino iba en la parte trasera. El rubio bajo el vidrio polarizado de su Jeta color plateado y me dio unas palabras de animo, mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo. De nueva cuenta Naruto hizo arrancar el coche y justo detrás de ellos, a una velocidad exagerada iba el equipo C, con Karin de conductor en un precioso focus color vino. Mi fleco y los mechones que caían a cada lado de mi cabeza se mecieron violentamente cuando el coche paso en frente de mi. Veía ambos coches alejarse cuando el chillante sonido del claxon retumbo por todo el enorme estacionamiento, rápidamente corrí hacia el coche y enseguida abrí la puerta trasera solo para darme cuenta de que Sai ya estaba ahí y me señalaba el asiento del copiloto. Trague con fuerza, Sasuke manejaría y yo tendría que ir a un lado de él. Manhattan estaba a cuatro horas del condado en donde estábamos, sabía que serían unas largas cuatro horas. Después de aquella hostil mirada que Sasuke me había proporcionado, sentía toda mi autoestima por el subsuelo.

Todo el viaje había sido completamente en silencio, Sai leía un libro, Sasuke parecía estar muy concentrado en el camino y yo miraba todo el paisaje. Para cualquier otra persona esto habría sido tedioso y hasta incomodo, pero no para mi. Me alegraba de que ninguno de ellos dijera algo, no era buena en eso de mantener platicas, para empezar porque siempre me ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a tartamudear. Bajamos del coche, Sasuke lo había estacionado en la orilla de la carretera. Había una tira amarilla que tenía en letras grandes negras "No pase", pasamos por debajo de ella, todos llevábamos una pequeña mochila negra. Sai llevaba un rifle, Sasuke una pequeña pistola y yo un martillo muy pesado. Sasuke me había indicado que por ser nueva en esto y ser mujer debía caminar justo detrás de él y Sai. Caminábamos a paso lento, a lo lejos, en una de las calles se escucharon gruñidos. Yo reconocía perfectamente bien esos extraños ruidos que salían de la garganta de los zombies. Vi de reojo a Sasuke, este sonreía de lado. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, vi esos hermosos ojos negros brillar.

Matamos a cuantos zombies nos topamos en el camino, más que nada Sasuke y Sai, si acaso yo mate unos cuatro, pero me sentía bien conmigo misma. Nunca imagine que tendría un lado salvaje y rudo. Los entrenamientos estaban dando resultados. Logramos limpiar dos cuadras enteras, Sasuke dijo que terminaríamos de limpiar la zona este en dos semanas. Cuando empezó a anochecer, fuimos a incinerar los cuerpos que habíamos dejado en grupos en diferentes puntos de las cuadras que limpiamos. Sai me explico que hacíamos esto para asegurarnos. Y yo misma comprobé algo que me pareció escalofriante, aún después de haberlos "matado" se seguían moviendo. Después de que acabáramos de incinerar a los zombies, regresamos a donde habíamos dejado el auto y Sasuke lo metió adentro de un pequeño estacionamiento que tenía una casa que habíamos limpiado, por ahora ahí nos quedaríamos. Aún no se me olvidaba lo que me había dicho Sasuke-kun acerca de los zombies, solían salir más por la noche y por eso mismo, por hoy habíamos parado la cacería. Había comprobado lo que Ino me dijo acerca de que Sasuke era impulsivo, pero también era inteligente y sabía cuando si y cuando no.

**. **

**. **

**.**

En la pequeña casa que solo tenía un piso había dos habitaciones, Hinata-mocosa Hyuga dormía en una de ellas y yo y Sai compartíamos habitación. Estaba cansado y aún así no podía dormir, estaba dando vueltas por toda la cama. Me levante con frustración, sentándome en la orilla de esta misma, fue entonces cuando note que Sai no estaba ahí y sinceramente no me importaba en donde podría estar. Justo a lado de la cama había una ventana, la luna tenía un brillo peculiar aquella noche. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo en la oscuridad, en las sombras que ya había olvidado como era la luz de la luna. Reinaba un silencio en toda la casa, me sentía relajado, pero todo eso se interrumpió cuando unos suavecitos golpes llamaron en la puerta. Inmediatamente esta se abrió y de atrás de ella apareció la mocosa, bufe irritado. Seguramente había sido mucho para ella y no podía dormir. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y la cerro con seguro, se quedo ahí parada con la mirada clavada en el piso; Se mordía el labio inferior, había notado que ella tenia esa misma maña que yo cuando algo la ponía nerviosa o la angustiaba. Yo la miraba atentamente, no comprendía lo que hacía ahí.

-Sasuke-kun...- Entonces levanto la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que la luna.- No puedo dormir...

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna y te diga que solo fue una pesadilla?- Me eche a reír, mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ponerme frente a ella.- Bueno niña, no soy bueno con eso. Ahora lárgate de aquí, intento dormir.

-No Sasuke-kun, es que yo...- Se volvió a mordisquear el labio mientras dudaba en lo que iba a decir. Enarque una ceja e intente abrir la puerta cuando ella poso su mano en mi brazo, haciendo que se cerrara esta sola.- Te deseo.

Iba a comenzar a reírme cuando ella poso sus labios sobre los míos, al principio yo no hice ningún movimiento. Tenía los ojos abiertos y todas las intenciones de quitármela de encima, pero justo cuando comenzaba a reaccionar ella movió su rodilla muy cerca de mi entre pierna. No supe en que momento había mandado mi control a la mierda, ahora yo era el que la besaba con intensidad mientras la aprisionaba contra la puerta. Baje por su blanco cuello y comencé a besar y lamer esa parte, solo podía escuchar sus jadeos y su respiración agitada. Comencé a desabrochar ese chaleco de cuero negro, muy al estilo Ino Yamanaka y fue cuando mis ojos se toparon con sus enormes pechos. Mierda. ¿Todo ese tiempo habían estado ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Desde cuando aceptaba acostarme con una mujer de buenas a primeras? Y sobre todo ¿Por que estaba queriendo follar a _una niña_? Lo más importante para mi siempre había sido matar zombies, las mujeres y el sexo estaban en segundo plano. Y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, mirando esos enormes senos de los que Ino se había asombrado, los mismo que Naruto había mirado como estúpido. Los que Karin había descrito como "_pelotas de playa_". Igual, solo iba a ser un polvo rápido y ya, no pensaba relacionarme más con esta mocosa. Al día siguiente todo sería normal. Estaba subiendo lentamente esa pequeña blusa, cuando un ruido similar a una risa burlona se hizo presente.

Entonces desperté. Abrí los ojos de golpe, no supe exactamente en que momento me había quedado dormido, pero ahora tenía un enorme problema entre mis piernas. Al darme cuenta de que había tenido un sueño acerca de la Hyuga esa, comencé a estallar en risas. Se me hacía tan cómica la idea de que una niña miedosa entrara a mi habitación solo para seducirme, y sobre todo que yo me excitara tan rápido con una niña. _"Solo es una niña_", me repetía a mismo mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama, listo para ir a resolver al baño mi problema.

-Espero que el sueño que hayas tenido con Hinata-san fuera placentero.

Detuve mi reír en seco y solo entonces me acorde de que no dormía solo, Sai también estaba ahí. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y solo entonces comprendí que había sido su risa la que había escuchado entre sueños. Fruncí el ceño.

**. **

**.**

**.**

_"Porque son sólo chicas, rompiendo corazones y ojos brillantes, tensas, solo chicas. _

_Pero ella no puede ser lo que necesitas, si tiene 17, _

_son sólo chicas, sólo chicas. _

_Un par de manos congeladas que sostener, ella es tan sureña así que siente el frío. _

_Un momento estaba arrancando tu blusa, ahora vives en mi casa. _

_¿Qué paso con "solo juguetear"? _

_Dije: "Yo mejor me voy. No puedo contigo. Te sientas y te drogas con treintañeros y piensas que triunfaste. _

_Bueno ¿No deberías estar follando con alguien de tu edad en vez de hacer cambios?" _

_Luchar hasta caer al suelo, que dios me ayude ahora. _

_Porque solo son chicas rompiendo corazones" _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de godsgirl8494: <strong>Jeta, Focus y Bora, son marcas de automoviles. Las estrufas que aparecen al principio al final del capitulo, fueron sacadas de la cancion Girls de la banda The 1975.


	8. Capitulo 8: Plan B

_Holaaaaa 8-) ah. Espero que se encuentren muy bien, acá vengo de nuevo a dejarles el nuevo capitulo de la historia, esta un poco corto, pero les prometo que el próximo si será un poco más largo. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las bellas personitas que me han dejado un review, la verdad es que ustedes siempre me sacan una sonrisa con las cosas que ponen. Y bueno, pues acá el cap 8 espero que les guste, saben que todo lo que escribo lo hago con mucho cariño para las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Reclamos? ahr, no duden en dejármelos en un review y yo estaré respondiéndoles, yep. Por cierto, ¿A alguna de ustedes les gusta Noragami? Es que tengo planeado escribir un One-shot sobre Yato y Bishamon (Ya saben, me gustan las parejas inusuales) y quería saber si les agrada la idea. Si les gustaría que suba uno de ellos, por favor déjenme un review diciendo que lo suba, es que estoy indecisa si escribirlo o no ¿Me ayudan a decir, si? Se los agradecería. Y a las que no han visto Noragami ¡Véanlo! Estoy segura que les gustara, tiene una trama muy buena. En fin, me despido. _

_Con cariño 'godsgirl8494'_

* * *

><p><strong>Plan B. <strong>

_"No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo, de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un pequeño niño de apenas siete años lloraba en un rincón de aquella solitaria casa. No tenía nada, no tenia a nadie que estuviera a su lado, ¿Por que todos me habían abandonado? ¿Qué había pasado con mi unida y feliz familia? En un momento tenía una amable madre que se preocupaba por mi, un estricto padre que de vez en cuando jugaba a la pelota conmigo...y un hermano mayor, que a pesar de que jamás jugaba con conmigo, o me ayudaba con la tarea y parecía odiarme, ahí estaba y era parte de mi mundo y de mi familia. Mirando malhumoradamente a todos y todo, pero en especial a mi. Siempre había querido a mi hermano mayor aunque este me hablara de vez cuando, no...no solo le quería, también le admiraba; Itachi era bueno en todo lo que hacía, desde los estudios pasando por los deportes. Quería ser como él. Sin embargo en ese momento no tenia a nadie, no estaba mi dulce madre, no estaba mi padre y tampoco Itachi, solo estaba yo, en un rincón de esa vacía y descolorida casa. _

_"Todos te han dejado", "Tú padre jamás los quiso", "Los dejo por otra mujer", "Tú madre esta muerta", "Itachi nunca te quiso", "Todos son unos traidores" Las voces dentro de mi cabeza me estaban quebrado, mientras me recordaban el dolor constante que tendría que sufrir desde ese día. Era cierto, no tenía a nadie, Itachi se había a la primera oportunidad y ni siquiera había venido al funeral de mi madre. Después estaba mi padre, o al que alguna vez llame de esa forma; con su nueva vida, su nueva mujer y más feliz que nunca porque sería padre de nueva cuenta. Las gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejilla, ya no quería sentir más dolor, quería desaparecer. Mis pies me guiaron hasta la enorme ventana, ya no me importaba nada y solo salte de ella..._

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, otra vez tenía esas pesadillas...no, no eran pesadillas...eran los tormentosos recuerdos que siempre me seguirían. Me senté en la cama y mire por la ventana, el día estaba soleado pero para mi se veía como aquel día lluvioso en que lo había perdido todo, desde entonces todos los días parecían ser nublados para mi, sin sentido, solo días. Sin embargo...no me molestaban los días nublados, me gustaban mucho, me gustaba el frio. Supongo que era una masoquista y enferma adoración la que sentía por esos días, masoquista y enferma porque en un día tan frio, tan nublado, tan lluvioso había perdido todo lo que alguna vez había amado. A partir de ese día no había vuelto a llorar y había aprendido algo importante, el amor era un asco. La palabra amor no existía en mi vida, el amor no existía, solo era pura fantasía y yo tuve que comprobarlo a la prematura edad de siete años. Pero gracias a eso era fuerte, independiente, no necesitaba a nadie más y quizá la única cosa que terminaría amando era mi libertad y la soledad, siempre había estado solo...No, mentira, no había estado completamente solo. Kakashi se había encargado de mi, él era el mayordomo de la casa y sin embargo se había preocupado por mi, me había cuidado, me había alimentado y también me tenía aprecio. Y por esa razón admiraba y respetaba tanto a Kakashi; Pero aún teniendo a Kakashi me seguía sintiendo solo, el hueco que se había hecho en mi, jamás se volvería a llenar.

Y ahora que recordaba a Kakashi, me preguntaba si él estaría bien. Desde la invasión de esas cosas no lo había visto, nos separamos. Pero yo tenía la firme convicción de que Kakashi estaba bien, después de todo el me había enseñado todo lo que yo sabía. Suspire pesadamente. A los extremos de el pequeño departamento en donde nos habíamos refugiado estaban Sai y la mocosa, cada quien acurrucado en una esquina durmiendo plácidamente. Mi mirada paso de Sai a la mocosa, en realidad...Hinata no era fea ella era...bonita, de hecho ahora que la miraba bien era más que bonita...ella era preciosa. Nunca había conocido a una chica como la Hyuga, era tímida, rara, torpe, lenta y tenía un enorme problema cuando se trataba de confiar en si misma, también era distraída y miedosa, además era una acosadora de closet. Quizá ella piensa que no me doy cuenta cuando me mira tan fijamente o que no me daba cuenta de las veces que me espiaba mientras entrenaba. Sin embargo era callada, inteligente y jamás lo escuche quejándose por algo. Y lo más importante era que a pesar de ser una acosadora de closet no se colgaba de mi cuello todo el tiempo, jamás había invadido mi espacio personal y tampoco había intentado coquetear conmigo ni una sola vez y esas eran cualidad que sin duda no tenían Ino, Karin o las otras chicas con las que me había topado en corta y miserable vida. No obstante cada vez que veía a esa mocosa se venían a mi mente todas las escenas de los sueños que había tenido con ella, no solo era desagradable, sino que también me sentía como un depravado de closet. Me molestaba porque jamás me había pasado algo así con ninguna otra chica y que una mocosa como Hinata Hyuga fuera la protagonista de mis sueños eróticos era el colmo. En todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido siempre había estado a punto de follarla, claro que todos eran interrumpidos por alguna cosa y jamás había pasado más allá de mirar su escote.

Pero eso comenzaba a irritarme ¿Desde cuando mis pesadillas eran reemplazadas por sueños húmedos con una chica? Y tantito peor, con una escuincla de dieciséis, prefería mil veces las pesadillas que había tenido siempre, total al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado a tenerlas, pero esto era algo nuevo para mi, algo nuevo y humillante. Quería tener lejos a Hinata lo más lejos que pudiera, no era que Hinata particularmente me distrajera, pero cada vez que la veía venían a mi mente todos esos sueños en los que ella se las ingeniaba para seducirme y por consecuencia no estaba a mi nivel, no podía matar a los zombies con esas imágenes retumbando en mi cabeza. Y no solo eso, desde que Sai me había escuchado "gemir" el nombre de Hinata, me echaba unas miradas burlonas y cada vez que amanecía preguntaba cosas como "¿Durmió bien Sasuke-sama?" "¿Soñó cosas bonitas?" Esto comenzaba a irritarme, quería acabar de limpiar esa zona en cuanto fuera posible y después pondría a Hinata en otro equipo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Estaba lavándome la cara cuando sentía una mirada sobre mi persona, no hacía falta que me volteara a ver quien era, siempre que ella me miraba sentía esa extraña sensación de acoso. Me seque el rostro y salí del baño, pasando completamente de Hinata.

-Etto...b-buenos días, U-uchiha-kun ¿d-durmio bien?- Voltea a verla, tenía la mirada agachada y las mejillas sonrojadas, aún así no dejaba de sonreír nerviosamente. Sabía que ella no estaba enterada de los sueños, sin embargo venía escuchando esa misma pregunta con doble sentido desde hace tres días, comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-No es de tu incumbencia mocosa.

-L-lo siento...- Enarque una ceja mientras la miraba con curiosidad, esta chica si que era extraña.- N-no quería i-incomodarlo y n-no quiero s-seguir haciéndolo, p-pero hay una c-cosa que me g-gustaría saber...

-Hmp ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, mocosa?- Mi tono sonó burlón, realmente me daba curiosidad saber que se traía entre manos esta niña. Cruce los brazos y espere a que ella se animara a hablar.

-Y-yo sé que le d-desagrado...- Se mordió el labio mientras se llevaba las manos a la altura de su pecho.- Entonces ¿P-por que me puso en su equipo?

Levanto la mirada y todo permaneció en silencio, hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas. Pensé que no existía otra mujer aparte de Ino que lograra sostenerme la mirada por un largo tiempo. Yo afile más la mirada y finalmente ella volvió a bajar la suya.

-Kiba se encontraba fuera en ese momento, hacía falta alguien más en mi equipo.- Descruce los brazos y me di la vuelta y di un par de pasos.- Además...no me desagradas mocosa, eres rara. Pero tu rareza es única y me agradan las personas únicas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habíamos desayunado unos macarrones con queso, estaba más que satisfecho porque habíamos conseguido comida para muchos días y esperaba conseguir más. En esos tres días avanzamos bastante, limpiamos muchas calles y la parte Este de Manhattan estaba casi limpia. Pronto regresaríamos a ZH y ya no tendría que ver diario a Hinata y eso me tenía de muy buen humor.

-Es inusual que Sasuke-sama este de buen humor ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?- Desde la parte trasera del coche la voz de Sai se hizo presente, esa burlona vo que ya me tenía completamente aburrido y fastidiado.- No me diga que...ya pudo quitarse la frustración que le han causado sus sueños.

Lo mire por el espejo retrovisor, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su pálido rostro y todas las intenciones de joderme. A mi mente vino aquel día que había soñado por primera vez con Hinata Hyuga.

_"-Espero que el sueño que hayas tenido con Hinata-san fuera placentero. _

_Detuve mi reír en seco y solo entonces recordé que no dormía solo, Sai también estaba ahí. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y solo entonces comprendí que había sido su risa la que había escuchado entre sueños. Fruncí el ceño. Y me levante de la cama con molestia, Sai me seguía mirando con esa expresión en su rostro. Quería darle un puñetazo y borrar esa sonrisita que tanto me hastiaba. Camine hasta la puerta, me detuve en seco cuando escuche otra risita y la hoja de un libro pasando de pagina. Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, sonreí con malicia mientras ideaba una manera más dolorosa que un golpe para cerrarle la boca. _

_-Veo que te diviertes, Sai. Me da gusto, es bueno verte sonreír después de que Ino te ha rechazado unas ¿Cuantas? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta veces...por mi? _

_-Y veo que usted se divierte con el dolor de las personas. Solo espero que Hinata-san no cometa la desgracia de fijarse en usted, odiaría ver a esa chica sufriendo por usted. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, todo lo que toca lo destruye.- Se aclaro la garganta y siguio leyendo ese libro que hablaba sobre el arte, lo mire por unos quince segundos y a él no pareció incomodarle la fulminante mirada que le estaba dando. _

_-Tsk. No me interesa si la mocosa esa se fija en mi o no, solo es una mocosa.- Gire la perilla listo para salir de ahí. _

_-Aja ¿Y usted es muy mayor Sasuke-s a m a?- Voltee a verlo mientras el me miraba desinteresadamente, él era dos años mayor que yo y siempre me hacía esa estúpida pregunta.- Yo creo que no...solo le ganas por dos años, entonces eso también te convierte a ti en un mocoso ¿no? _

_Concentro toda su atención en el libro que siempre cargaba con él, pasando las hojas desinteresadamente mientras creía que solo por llevarme dos años me superaba en inteligencia. Lo deje pasar, no iba a discutir con él por asuntos de edad, tenía dieciocho, eso me hacía mayor de edad y mayor que Hinata, era algo que no estaba a discusión, además aunque tuviera veinte y yo dieciocho seguía siendo su líder. Abrí la puerta y salí de esa habitación, mientras Sai me miraba con esa mirada que decía "Pobre niñito". Aunque...sinceramente me venía valiendo una mierda lo que él o cualquier otra persona pensara de mi. Yo no era el tipo de persona que complace a otros y menos para agradar, yo tenía porque hacer eso y el hecho de que Sai, o cualquier otro quisiera que fuera diferente no iba a cambiar lo yo era." _

-Parece que Sasuke-sama esta pensando en los sueños que ha tenido con...

-¡Cállate! Juro que si no cierras la maldita boca de una vez te utilizare como carnada para zombies.

Tanto Sai como Hinata enfocaron su vista en mi, la de Sai era la misma apática de siempre, mientras que la de Hinata era de preocupación. Me limite a seguir enfocado en la carretera y en cuantos zombies lograría matar. Sai volvió a aclararse la garganta y abrió su libro. Por su parte Hinata parecía estar inmersa en su mundo de pensamientos, porque incluso cuando acelere ella no dio señales de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo el viaje fue en completo silencio, nadie volvió a decir nada y yo esperaba que eso hubiera suficiente para que Sai me dejara en paz con sus estupideces. Incluso cuando bajamos del auto, lo hicimos en silencio. De vez en Sai le decía a Hinata que se moviera a la derecha o la izquierda, que fuera más rápida o cosas así; Yo comenzaba a pensar que quizá Sai no me hablaba a mi como solía hacerlo cada vez que nos encontrábamos matando zombies porque lo había herido. Por un momento me sentí mal por haberle dicho eso, pero eso desapareció enseguida. Yo no sentía lastima, ni me preocupaba por nadie que no fuera yo. Terminamos de limpiar todo, incineramos los cuerpos. Íbamos de regreso al automóvil cuando Sai me indico que nos hacía falta revisar un viejo hospital que se encontraba en el mapa.

Mientras Hinata y yo esperamos en la entrada, Sai había ido por más balas y balas por si se necesitaban. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo me encontraba recargado en una pared y ella mantenía la vista clavada en el piso. Me pregunte si se sentía incomoda por el silencio que había, aunque siendo honesto no me interesaba si ella se encontraba cómoda o no. Yo me preocupa solo por mi y mientras yo estuviera bien el mundo podía girar, unos llaman a esto egoísmo, yo pensaba firmemente que era cariño propio e incluso inteligencia. Después de cinco minutos Sai regreso con lo necesario.

-Toma las llaves.- Se dirigió Sai a mi con tono serio, mientras estiraba la mano con las llaves en esta misma.

-No, quédatelas tú. Cuando salgamos de aquí me las devuelves.- Él asintió sin poner objeción alguna y yo me limite a acomodar las balas dentro de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

Entremos en silencio al hospital por la entrada principal, no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta el quinto piso. Revisamos cada habitación que se nos atravesaba, pero nada, no había ni un asqueroso zombie a la vista. Nos detuvimos a descansar un poco, el hospital era viejo y era muy grande, las distancias entre las habitaciones eran mucha y habíamos estado caminando demasiado rápido. Todo parecía estar calmado, hasta que de uno de los pasillos apareció una de esas cosas, me levante rápidamente, saque mi pistola y le dí, justo entre los ojos. Sonreí complacido.

No esperaba que sucediera algo malo, sabía que el ruido los atraía como abejas al panal, y yo estaba confiado en que habría un par de zombies en ese piso, así que si hacía ruido con la pistola los atraería y sí, los atraje. Pero no eran solo un par, era toda una horda de ellos y corrían salvajemente hacía nosotros. Tanto Hinata, Sai y yo corrimos escaleras arriba, yo sabía que era inútil, esas cosas eran demasiado rápidas.

-Sasuke, no vamos a poder con ellos. Por lo menos hay cincuenta zombies.- Sai hablo mientras seguíamos corriendo inútilmente. Me detuve en seco y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

-Entonces recurramos al plan B.- Sai y Hinata detuvieron su andar, ambos me miraron. Pero Hinata, ella me miraba con preocupación.- Yo traigo una y tu tienes otra.

-¡¿Estas seguro de esto Sasuke?!

-¿Por que no? Será divertido, además tú dijiste que no podríamos contra ellos, es la única opción.

Sai asintió mientras buscaba en su mochila el plan B, casi nunca las usábamos porque no era fácil conseguir muchas de esas, solo eran para casos extremos y en este caso la situación lo requería.

-¿Q-que van a hacer?- Hinata pasaba su mirada de Sai a mi, las manos y sus piernas le temblaban y apenas y podía hablar bien. Sai saco de la mochila un par de granadas, Hinata abrió los ojos y el temblor en sus manos aumento.- ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡E-el hospital e-esta muy viejo! ¡se p-podría venir abajo!

-¿Tienes alguna otra solución, mocosa? No quiero terminar siendo un asqueroso zombie.

Voltee a ver a Sai y le di la señal de que estuviera listo para arrojarlas en cuanto aparecieran esas cosas. No tardo mucho cuando toda la horda apareció en el pasillo, vi la grana volar por los aires hasta caer. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un fuerte estallido, el humo no me permitía ver con claridad, oí un fuerte crujido que provenía del techo, se iba a derrumbar. No encontraba a Sai por ninguna parte y el techo amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, comencé a correr hacia la escaleras, entonces vi a Hinata tirada en el piso, le estaba sangrando la cabeza; Seguramente una parte del techo la había golpeado, no lo pensé dos veces, la tome entre mis brazos y comencé a correr con ella escaleras abajo, por ahora nos tenía que poner a salvo.

**. **

**.**

**.**


	9. Capitulo 9: El Dolor Que Nos Une

_Holaaaa! Antes que nada, quería disculparme por no actualizar rápido, tampoco es como que me agrade mucho ir a la escuela, pero bueno, les prometí que no abandonaría la historia y acá me tienen, con un nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado. Bueno, en este capitulo verán una pequeña participación de Hanabi, hasta el final. Les dije que ella saldría casi hasta el final, pero se me ocurrió incluirla en este capitulo, con alguien misterioso, uy. Ahora otra cosa, me preguntaron que ocurría con Sai, tranquilas no le paso nada, solo anda de loquillo, además de que Sasuke y Hinata necesitaban estar a solas para conocerse un poco más y quien sabe, tal vez suceda algo entre ellos. Ñah, bueno quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, me hacen la chica más feliz con todo lo que me mandan, de verdad. Y bueno, si tienen sugerencias, dudas sobre la historia o quejas, mándenme un review con confianza y yo lo estaré atendiendo. Un beso para las que leen mi fic, con amor 'godsgirl8494'._

* * *

><p><strong>El Dolor Que Nos Une. <strong>

_Y entonces me senté a pensar que hay un monton de razones por las que la gente cambia, ellos no cambian simplemente porque así lo quisieran. Ellos cambian a veces para bien y otras para mal por una simple razón, el dolor. El dolor muchas veces obliga a las personas a cambiar lo que solían ser, eso es lo que pienso._

**. **

**. **

**.**

¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? Todo aquí es blanco, como la nieve, como las nubes que se lleva el viento ¿Habré muerto? ¿Así se siente estar muerta? De repente mi vista se había nublado, un joven apuesto de pálida piel había pasado justo a lado mío, y después algo cayo en mi cabeza, algo duro. Pude sentir el cálido liquido resbalar de mi frente hasta mi boca, relamí mis labios solo para probar el metálico sabor de la sangre, mi cabeza dolía mucho y todo comenzaba a verse más borroso, más distorsionado. Entonces caí al suelo, pero ni siquiera sentí dolor, la única cosa que me dolía era la cabeza. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, alcance a ver algo justo enfrente de mi ¿Quién o que era? No importa ya, de cualquier forma sabía que esto terminaría así. Todo alrededor de mi comienza a desaparecer, no sé quién soy, no sé de donde soy, no sé ni siquiera el porque estaba ahí, no recuerdo que me ha pasado. Todos mis recuerdos comienzan a desaparecer, no recuerdo nada de lo que fui, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, no recuerdo nada. Un olor tan agradable inunda mis fosas nasales, pero que aroma tan agradable, lo he olido antes pero no recuerdo en que parte, me recuerda a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien, oh pero que agradable olor. Creo que es mi olor favorito en el mundo ... No, es mi olor preferido en el mundo. Comienzo a desesperarme, el dolor en mi cabeza empeora mientras mi mente queda en blanco, sin embargo ese olor... Ese olor no desaparece, sigo percibiéndolo, esta bien, no me molesta; Todos mis recuerdos habían desaparecido, sin embargo ese olor a menta seguía ahí y yo no quería que se alejara, no quería que desapareciera. Quería que permaneciera, de alguna forma sentía que me recordaba algo importante, quizás a alguien importante. El aroma a menta comenzó a hacerse más intenso y mi nariz comenzó a cosquillear, entonces justo frente a mi pasaron todos mis recuerdos, desde que tenía cinco años. Todos eran dolorosos, el martirio que era ir en la escuela y que me trataran como si fuera un fenómeno por mis ojos, no tenía amigos, mi padre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, y creo que no tengo a nadie más, no tengo recuerdos de nadie más. Me vi a misma llorando en una habitación completamente oscura, solo una niña de cinco años completamente sola. No... Espera, ahí también hay un niño que parece ser ligeramente mayor a mi. "Oye niña ¿por que lloras?", entonces yo levante mi borrosa mirada, limpie mis gruesas lagrimas y parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrar mi vista. Un niño de piel un poco pálida, y ojos que combinaban con su rebelde cabello me miraban, estiro la mano hacia mi y esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Lo miraba con desconfianza, sin embargo termine por darle mi mano, pero justo en ese momento todo se volvió blanco ¿Quién era ese niño? Estoy segura de haberlo visto antes, en otro lugar quizá. Quiero volver a encontrármelo, supongo que mi mano aún sigue esperando por la mano de él. El fuerte olor a menta comenzó a hacerse más suave, entonces sentí algo cálido en mi brazo, no, no solo era el brazo, era en toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo, era como si alguien me estuviera abrazando, se sentía tan bien... No quería dejar de sentir esa calidez. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo, la imagen que al principio era borrosa y carecía de sentido fue tomando la forma de un rostro, mas bien el perfil de un joven un tanto pálido. Sus ojos eran grandes y poco rasgados, color negro como la noche. Su cabello hacía juego con sus ojos, él era hermoso. Lo mire fijamente por lo que parecía ser un largo tiempo, sin embargo el no me miraba a mi, ni siquiera parecía importarle o darse cuenta de mi mirada sobre su persona. Anhelaba tanto que esos bonitos ojos negros me miraran aunque fuera por un segundo, pero él seguía sin reaccionar y mi cuerpo parecía estar adormecido, no me movía, solo lo miraba. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y mantenía el ceño fruncido, parecía estar preocupado por algo.

-Sasuke...kun.- Mis labios se habían movido por inercia, mi voz se había escuchado quebrada, pensé que el no me había escuchado sin embargo, poso sus orbes negras en mi. ¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llamaba? Y si no era así ¿Por qué lo llame así? Pensaba que lo había olvidado todo, pero no era así, mi mente había guardado el nombre de Sasuke y lo había atesorado celosamente en algún recoveco, era el único nombre que podía recordar. Entonces todo tuvo sentido, el niño que vi en mis recuerdos era el mismo muchacho que me miraba con algo que logre descifrar como sorpresa. Que alegría, después de todo hay recuerdos que no se pueden simplemente borrar, sonreí débilmente ante mi nuevo descubrimiento.

**. **

**. **

**. **

No encontraba a Sai por ninguna parte y el techo amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, comencé a correr hacia las escaleras, entonces vi a Hinata tirada en el piso, le estaba sangrando la cabeza; Seguramente una parte del techo la había golpeado, no lo pensé dos veces, la tome entre mis brazos y comencé a correr con ella escaleras abajo, por ahora nos tenía que poner a salvo. Justo cuando puse el ultimo pie en el piso se escucho un gran estruendo en el piso de arriba, mire por unos breves segundos el techo, parecía ser que también se iba a venir abajo, mierda. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, me refugie con Hinata en un rincón, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza a mi y la cubría, una pequeña parte del techo cayo y cuando la ultima piedra hizo eco en el vacío hospital pude levantar mi mirada. Parecía ser que nos había logrado poner a salvo, espere por unos segundos hasta estar seguro de que lo que faltaba por caer no se caería, mordí mi labio inferior casi tan fuerte que pude probar el metálico sabor de mi sangre, miraba precavidamente por todas partes, en busca de algo que pudiera caerse o atacarnos. Quería levantarme tan rápido como fuera posible y emprender mi búsqueda por Sai, sin embargo tenia a la mocosa inconsciente en mis brazos y eso significaba correr doble riesgo, fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en lo que haría.

-Sasuke...kun.- Esa voz que ya se me hacía tan conocida interrumpió cualquier pensamiento, mis ojos se enfocaron en ella y de cierta forma me sentí aliviado de que por fin despertara. Después de un largo rato de estar completamente en silencio, Hinata mostro una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas.

-Espero que ese golpe no haya sido muy fuerte Hyuga. - El tono de mi voz sonó burlón, después de todo no era regaño. Yo había tenido la culpa y no me encontraba en derecho de regañarla o gritarle por su lentitud y torpeza. Ella no dijo nada más, me seguía mirando con esa sonrisa, mientras una de sus manos acunaba mi rostro en ella, fruncí el ceño.

-Vamos, vamos. Un rostro tan bello como el tuyo no debería desperdiciarse de esa manera. - Sentí la yema de su dedo índice recorrer toda mi frente, haciendo que con su suave tacto mis facciones se relajaran de poco a poco. Sonrío complacida y yo sentí que quería vomitar ¿Qué ocurría con ella? El golpe realmente había sido muy fuerte.- Oye Sasuke-kun ¿De donde...de donde te conozco? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿Quien...quien soy?

La mire con incredulidad, esperaba que se tratara de alguna especie de broma pero ella no parecía estar bromeando, en sus ojos había confusión, miedo, desesperación. Todo al mismo tiempo, entonces reflexione un poco, quizá se había golpeado realmente fuerte y no podía recordar nada. Incluso su tartamudez había desaparecido, sin embargo ella recordaba quien era y recordaba mi nombre ¿Por que? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y yo solo esperaba que ella pudiera recuperar la memoria lo más pronto posible. Solté un suspiro cansado y fruncí los labios, intentando explicar las cosas.

-¿Quien eres? Uhm, bueno tú eres una mocosa de dieciséis llamada Hinata Hyuga. Estamos en un hospital abandonado en la zona este de Manhattan. Estas aquí porque eres una cazadora de zombies.- Solté una pequeño bufido, mientras rodaba los ojos e intentaba encontrar respuesta a su ultima pregunta ¿Cómo la había conocido? Era una historia un tanto larga y complicada, ahorita no estaba para esas tonterías.

-¡¿Dijiste cazadora de zombies?! - Me miro horrorizada y yo asentí lentamente, dio un pequeño salto y después se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras un quejido salía de su boca. Se miro las manos llenas de sangre y los ojos se le abrieron casi automáticamente, volteo a verme con una cara tan graciosa que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Se me olvidaba mocosa, te golpeaste la cabeza y quizá por eso no recuerdes nada. - Encogí los hombros y con cuidado la quite de encima de mi, levantándome rápidamente y sacudiendo mis ropas, ella parecía atónita, permanecía quieta, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, me incline un poco hacia ella y estire mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Oye niña, vamos a que te cure eso en otro lado.

Me miro con un toque de duda, sus cejas estaban levemente levantas mostrando su sorpresa y sus labios le temblaban, sin embargo el temblor paro y la duda en sus ojos desapareció, sonrío levemente mientras un color rosa adornaba sus mejillas, poso suavemente su palma contra la mía y yo apreté su mano para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Una vez que ella pudo mantenerse de pie, intente zafarme de su agarre y caminar hacia un cuarto en el que pudiera vendarle aunque sea esa herida, pero ella no me soltaba, mantenía la mirada agachada y el sonrojo se hacia más presente en toda su cara, esta chica era rara. Y aunque perdiera la memoria eso era algo que no podría cambiar, no en ella. De esos carnosos y rosados labios salió un "gracias", yo me quede atónito. No por lo que dijo, sino en la expresión que había hecho al decirlo. Sus ojos me habían mirado con tanta ternura, de una forma que no podía describir, me habían mirado como un ciego miraría los colores por primera vez y eso me desconcertó, nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma, ni siquiera Ino, que juraba profesarme amor eterno. No supe que hacer, rápidamente me zafe de su agarre con brusquedad y me di media vuelta, mientras le decía que no se atrasara. Realmente no entendía el porque las chicas se fijaban en mí. No era poético como Sai, no era protector como Kiba, no podía mantener una larga conversación como Suigetsu. Mucho menos era gracioso como lo era Naruto, y sin embargo todas parecían derretirse ante mí, caían como abejas en panal. No tenía ni una sola de las virtudes que poseían los demás, pero quizá todas ella se fijaban en mi porque me consideraban atractivo, al pensar en eso algo muy similar a la ira se alojo en mi pecho, después de todo yo era "señor defectos" en persona y lo único que hacía a las chicas que se fijaran en mi era mi apariencia. Una vez más comprobaba mi teoría: el amor no existe. Si, me había fijado en como las personas cambiaban a sus parejas por otras personas, por alguien más listo, más guapo, o con más dinero ¿A esa basura llamaban amor? A todos eventualmente les va aburriendo la persona a la que alguna vez dijeron amar y terminan cambiándola por alguien aparentemente mejor.

Libere mi mente de esos pensamientos y continúe buscando una habitación en la que pudiera curarle la herida a Hinata, camine lentamente por esos inmensos pasillos, la mocosa caminaba detrás mío, sus pasos apenas y los podía percibir, pero sabía que ella venía detrás de mi porque de vez en cuando podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda. Finalmente halle un cuarto no muy grande y entre primero, para asegurarme de que no hubiera de esas cosas ahí. Le hice una señal con la mano y rápidamente Hinata entro conmigo, le pedí que se sentara en las camillas que estaban polvorientas por el desuso, mientras yo buscaba en el botiquín que estaba colgado en la pared, alcohol, gasas y vendas. Mi búsqueda obtuvo resultados y encontré todo lo que necesitaba, todo se encontraba intacto y en perfecto estado; Me acerque a Hinata y con un poco de brusquedad limpie su herida con una gasa mojada con un poco de alcohol, ella cerro fuertemente los ojos y se quejo en silencio, repetí este proceso al menos dos veces más. Por ultimo coloque una gasa limpia en su herida, adhiriéndola con una cinta blanca que encontré en el maletín de primeros auxilios. Cuando finalmente termine, me aleje hasta la ventana polvorienta y oxidada, estaba a punto de oscurecer y ya no podíamos salir del hospital, pero también corríamos riesgos estando ahí dentro puesto que no sabía si aún quedaban zombies, ya casi no tenía balas y Hinata en su estado no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

- Hinata, por hoy nos quedaremos aquí. Es peligroso salir a estas horas y tú estas herida, lo mejor es que descanses. - No era pregunta, mi voz sonó imponente y mi mirada se afilo cuando voltee a ver a Hinata, en caso de que quisiera poner objeción, sin embargo ella asintió y agacho la mirada, yo por mi parte regrese y me cerciore de que no hubiera nada en los pasillos, pero eso fue lo que vi, nada, solo se veía un solitario y lúgubre pasillo; cerré la puerta lo más silencioso que pude y la atranque con las camillas que estaban en la misma habitación, excepto en la que estaba sentada Hinata. - Duérmete, yo me quedare despierto vigilando por si sucede algo.

Esperaba escuchar queja alguna de ella, pero no sucedió, se limito a acostarse y después de cinco minutos cayo profundamente dormida, sonreí de lado pensando en lo tonta que era esta mocosa. También estaba cansado, así que me senté a un lado de la vieja puerta atrancada con las camillas, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Pero se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos adentro de la habitación y rápidamente abrí los ojos, Hinata no estaba en la cama, me levante lentamente y pude distinguir una figura atreves de la cortina blanca que se mecía violentamente con el aire que entraba por la ventana semi abierta. Camine despacio, sabía que no era Hinata la que estaba ahí de espaldas, cuando quite la cortina de mi paso, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer a la persona ahí parada de espaldas, no era otro más que Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y mantenía esa pose muy al estilo Itachi, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¡¿Que carajos haces aquí? ¿Como...?

Ni siquiera termine de decir la pregunta completa cuando el se giro hacia mi, estaba demasiado pálido y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, su boca estaba llena de sangre y de su garganta salían gruñidos que ya tan conocidos me eran, entonces comprendí que lo que estaba frente a mi no era Itachi, era una más de esas cosas asquerosas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya venía a atracarme. Un fuerte sonido se hizo presente y yo abrí los ojos abruptamente, estaba sudando y todo había sido una pesadilla, suspire con alivio y entonces vi que Hinata seguía ahí, durmiendo plácidamente; Me levante y camine hasta la ventana, todo el viento que entraba por el pequeño hueco que tenía esta misma, golpeo mi rostro y yo comencé a regularizar mi respiración, ya debería estar acostumbrado a las pesadillas, pero esta pareció tan real y lo que más miedo daba es que ni siquiera había reaccionado para matar a Itachi inmediatamente como sucedía con los demás zombies ¿Pasaría lo mismo si lo veía convertido en zombie? ¿No tendría el valor para matarlo? Mordí mi labio inferior y después solté un sonoro suspiro, me quede mirando la luna, me preguntaba el porque Itachi jamás me quiso ¿Qué cosa tan mala le había hecho para que nunca me considerara como un hermano? Al descubrirme pensando en las posibles respuestas me sentí como un completo idiota, hace mucho tiempo que yo había decido que eso ya no me importaría en lo absoluto, por mi, Itachi podía ahogarse con sus miserias. Después de todo el nunca se había interesado por mi, mis parpados cayeron y un dolor se alojo en mi pecho, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, lo único que podía oírse eran las manecillas de ese viejo reloj colgado en la pared que aún funcionaba, y la lenta y pausada respiración de Hinata. Sabia que por más que me esforzara por restarle importancia a ese hecho, algo dentro de mí se seguía muriendo cada vez que pensaba en Itachi y en mi familia.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Escondido detrás de una puerta, estaba un pequeño niño de siete años, mirando toda la escena, su madre rogaba e imploraba que por favor pensara las cosas, pero el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se negaba a escuchar razones. Seguía metiendo ropa en la maleta mientras su madre intentaba sacarla con desesperación, ella estaba llorando y a él parecía importarle poco el dolor de su progenitora. _

_- Itachi, por favor no te vayas, no estas pensando con claridad.- La angustiada morena intentaba desesperadamente detener a su hijo de dieciséis años que seguía metiendo ropa en su maleta. Mikoto quería hallar una forma de hacer que Itachi se quedara. _

_- Porque lo pensé con claridad hace mucho, me largo_

_Cerro con brusquedad la maleta mientras la tomaba y caminaba hasta la puerta de su habitación, rápidamente Sasuke corrió a esconderse detrás de una enorme maseta, él siempre había sido delgado y con siete años era fácil esconderse en cualquier sitio. Itachi bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y su madre bajaba detrás de él, tan rápido como podía, seguía suplicándole desesperadamente. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Itachi no cedería salió de su escondite y corrió escaleras abajo, él también le pediría que se quedará. _

_- ¿Por que Itachi? ¿Por que te quieres ir? - Las lagrimas de Mikoto Uchiha resbalaban por su afinado rostro de porcelana, mientras mantenía las manos a la altura de su pecho, estaba derrumbándose frente a su hijo mayor y a este parecía no importarle el dolor que la mujer de cabellos negros estaba sintiendo en todo su ser. _

_- ¡Estoy harto de esta familia de mierda! - Las lagrimas de la Uchiha se detuvieron y ella miro a su hijo sorprendida, Itachi jamás había gritado, mucho menos decía groserías, esta nueva faceta de su hijo realmente la sorprendía de sobre manera. - ¡Estoy harto de una mujer tan débil como tú! ¡Harto de la escoria que se llama Fugako Uchiha! ¡Y sobre todo estoy harto de mi estúpido hermano menor! _

_Sasuke paro en seco tres escaleras antes de llegar al piso, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que rápidamente cayeron por su rostro, primero su padre los había dejado por otra mujer y ahora Itachi se iba...Y eso no era todo, había confirmado por boca de su propio hermano que le odiaba, tanto Mikoto como Sasuke se quedaron en la misma posición, sin hacer ningún ruido, sin pestañear si quiera, Itachi miro la escena con indiferencia y rápidamente se apuro en salir, cerrando la puerta de un azotón. Mikoto cayo de rodillas al piso, mientras Sasuke se mantenía con la mirada hacia la nada, más que sorprendido, dolido por el comportamiento de su hermano. En toda la mansión Uchiha no se escuchaba nada más que los llantos desesperados de Mikoto, entonces el pequeño Sasuke experimento por primera vez a lo que muchos llaman como corazón roto." _

_**Fin flashback. **_

Apreté con fuerza ambos puños, mientras fruncía los labios. En mi mente se reproducían una y otra y otra vez los recuerdos de aquel día, pero no solo los de aquel día, también del día en que mi padre se había marchado, el día que había encontrado a mi madre desangrándose en el baño de su habitación, y también el día que había intentado quitarme la vida. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos dolían, e incluso dolían más que la primera vez, quería borrar todos esos recuerdos. Estaba tan lleno de enojo, de frustración, de miedo y no sabía que hacer con todo eso; No se necesitaba estar en el mar para sentir que me ahogaba, odiaba a Itachi, odiaba a Fugaku Uchiha y también me odiaba a mi por no haber estado cuando mi mamá había tomado una decisión tan dolorosa como esa ¿Acaso no pensó en mi? ¿En cuanto me dolería que me dejara atrás? ¿Yo no era razón suficiente como para que ella quisiera seguir viviendo? Me dolía que todas las personas que más había querido en este mundo me abandonaran, simplemente no era justo. A pesar de que siempre iba a todas partes con la actitud de suficiencia, en realidad no me sentía de esa manera, Itachi siempre me había considerado inferior a él, mi padre ni siquiera vino a buscarme cuando mamá murió y bueno, ella, mi madre, simplemente se había ido sin importarle lo mucho que yo necesitaba de ella. Todos mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el rechinido de la cama, Hinata se había acomodado, de tal forma que podía ver su rostro que se alumbraba tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Ella dormía tan tranquila, parecía no tener ninguna preocupación o sufrimiento, entonces me pregunte si había alguien en algún lugar no muy lejano que se preocupaba por ella.

**. **

**. **

**.**

En algún lugar no muy lejano de ahí, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, mirando la luna y preguntándose si su hermana mayor estaría bien. Se preocupaba por Hinata, ella era frágil y no estaba muy segura de que pudiera sobrevivir en el mundo actual, soltó un suspiro, rogándole a dios porque su hermana estuviera a salvo.

- ¿En que piensa, Hanabi-san?

- En mi hermana mayor, me preocupa en donde podrá estar. - La voz de Hanbi apenas fue un susurro, pero eso no era problema para el moreno que sonreía amablemente en su dirección. - ¿Sabes? Hinata es muy bonita y agradable, además sabe cocinar muy bien, estoy segura de que ustedes se llevarían bien.

- En ese caso espero que podamos encontrarla pronto. - Volvió a sonreírle a la niña que lo miraba con un toque de esperanza en sus ojos, él había prometido que encontrarían a su hermana mayor y él nunca rompía sus promesas.

-Si...Oiga, sempai ¿Usted tiene hermanos?

La pregunta lo sorprendió bastante, nunca nadie había tenido la osadía de preguntarle cosas tan personales, sin embargo medito un poco su respuesta, no podía ser tan descortés y responder con un "Eso no es asunto tuyo", después de todo era solo una niña, una chiquilla llena de curiosidad y extrañamente le recordaba a alguien ... Todo permaneció en silencio, Hanabi esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su sempai y él, sumido en sus recuerdos. Pensó en aquel estúpido niño de ojos negros, muy parecido a su madre, pero al final la respuesta fue...

-No, no tengo hermanos Hanabi-san.

Después de todo, el nunca había considerado a ese mocoso como su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
